Faith Takes Time
by CallaLilyLily
Summary: Castiel Novak is a cancer patient. Dean Winchester is an up and coming oncologist. When Dean meets his new patient he is determined to heal him the best way he knows how, with medicine and fact, but along the way faith begins to be just as important as any medication or procedure. Destiel, maybe some Sam/Gabriel later.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Supernatural story and I know I should be working on the other stories I'm already writing but I just learned the amazing fandom which is Supernatural and now that I'm all caught up I just have to write something. Despite the fact I'm busy with school I want to put this up to see if this something people will want to read so review please!**

The last time Castiel was outside the hospital is impossible to say. He can't remember the feel of sunshine directly on his skin or the open breeze on his skin. While others might have been bitter about the fact, Castiel didn't mind in the least bit because at least he was alive. That was something he thanked God for every day.

Others saw Castiel's faith in God as something of a joke and laughed when he told them the origin of his name. Of course the irony wasn't lost on Castiel-being named after an angel only to get terribly sick-but that didn't mean he wanted people shoving it in his face either. Neither his name nor condition was something to be laughed about yet people still did. Castiel knew some people did it as a way of trying to diffuse the tension and while he acted like it was okay it still hurt. He only hoped that one day he could get out of this hospital and stop being the sick little brother.

Castiel came from a huge family five brothers-Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Uriel and Gabriel- and one sister named Anna. When he was ten his parents had died leaving him, thirteen year old twins Gabriel and Anna and seventeen year old Uriel parentless. Luckily Michael, Lucifer and Raphael had started up a successful business and decided to raise their brothers and sister. They were a tight knit family until Lucifer left taking his shares of the company with him and hasn't spoken to them since. For that reason Gabriel was the only one Castiel ever saw not that Castiel minded especially since Gabriel came to see him whenever he could.

So when Gabriel strolled through the door Castiel looked up from the book he was reading and smiled widely. "Hi Gabriel."

"How you doing Cassie? I heard you're getting a new doctor soon. It's about time. The last one was great and all but he was getting way too old to be working on my baby bro."

"I'm fine. You're getting worried over nothing."

"Worried? I'm not worried."

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother. "Yes you are. You always get like this when I'm about to go through chemo. I'll be fine Gabriel. I've done this enough times to know what to expect."

"You know me too well little brother. Plus you can't tell your older brother not to worry it's in the job description."

"If you say so Gabriel."

"When is your next round of chemo?" Gabriel sat cross-legged on the end of Castiel's bed. "And when do I get to meet your new doctor?"

"It's scheduled-don't laugh-for Thursday and I think the nurse said he should be coming in this afternoon sometime."

"Why would I laugh at that? Just because you're the angel of Thursday!" Gabriel let out a loud laugh that made Castiel shake his head.

"Sorry if I interrupted something." Gabriel and Castiel looked up to see a man with green eyes and a white coat standing at the door.

"It's no trouble at all. Are you Cassie's new doctor?"

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Cassie? I thought I had a male patient not a female patient."

"It depends on the day. Sometimes-"

"Gabriel!" Castiel glared at his brother before turning back to the doctor with a smile on his face. "Sorry about my brother. He likes to treat me like a child. My real name is Castiel; Cassie is just Gabriel's nickname for me. I call him Gaby sometimes to get back at him."

"Well it's nice to meet you and it says here that you've been in this hospital for three years now is that correct?"

"Almost four."

"Okay." The doctor wrote something on the board he was hold before walking over to stand next to Castiel's bedside. "I want to get you out of here so you can have a life. How does that sound?"

"Like it's too good to be true."

The doctor smiled showing off perfectly white teeth. "There are a few new techniques that your last doctor didn't try so I'm hoping that they'll be successful on you and I've completely forgotten to tell you my name. I'm Doctor Winchester but you can just call me Dean."

"It's nice to meet you Dean." Castiel shook hands with Dean.

"You've got a firm grip. That's good and all your hair."

"Isn't it surprising! Cassie has gone through like a million rounds of chemo and he still has all the hair on his head. The one time he lost his hair was when he tried to grow a beard and that ended up falling off when they started him up on chemo."

"That's actually quite interesting. So you're his brother?"

"Yes. Gabriel Novak's the name and making my brother's life more interesting is the game."

"And do you visit often?"

Gabriel seemed surprised by the question but answered it none-the-less. "Of course. I come practically every day."

"That's good. It's believed that having a strong support system helps the patient feel more at home and thus helps the patients get better faster."

"Maybe I should just move in here."

"Gabriel no!" Castiel blushed knowing the way the outburst probably sounded to his brother and his new doctor. "I love you and all Gabriel but I'm a grown man and while I may live in a hospital I still need space."

"Whatever you say Cassie." Gabriel turned back to Dean. "So these new treatment that you were talking about. What exactly do they entail and what's the risk factor because I'd rather-"

"Believe me I understand your apprehension. I have a younger brother that I would do anything for and if he were in this situation I would be more than stressed. Now the treatments I'm looking at have a certain amount of risk but until I'm a hundred percent sure that these treatments are going to be a good option for your brother I'm not even going to attempt them. When I know which treatment I will be using I'll be sure to go through every detail step by step with you and I'll tell you every risk that comes with it."

"I already like you ten times better than his last doctor."

"Gabriel don't be rude." Castiel was looking at his brother with an exasperated expression. "Thank you for keeping us in the loop. Gabriel is always antsy whenever my next round of chemo gets close so you'll have to excuse him."

"Like I said earlir I understand where he's coming from. My brother is a hotshot lawyer and I still worry about him every day."

"You sound like a good big brother then."

Dean smiled at Castiel "I like to think I am. Now back to business. You're next round of chemo is scheduled for Thursday correct?"

"Yes that's what my last doctor said."

"Well from the looks of it this round of chemo is definitely something we should stick on schedule with if we're going to try any of those new treatments. I'll be back to check in on you every day at least once for the next few days and then after we get you going on chemo again I'll be checking up on you every hour. Do you have any questions?"

"Not that I can think of. Gabriel?"

"Nope I'm just glad to have you looking after my baby brother."

"Then I guess I'll leave you two alone. I've got other patients to go meet. It was nice meeting you." Dean shook hand with Castiel and Gabriel before exiting the room with a goodbye.

The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes before Gabriel decided it was time to harass his brother. "So he was kinda cute."

"Yea I guess." Castiel blushed and started picking at the blanket on his bed.

"No way!"

"Shut up!"

Gabriel laughed. "I was joking but you really like him! I was starting to think you weren't even gay! Asexual seemed like a better term."

"It's not like I get to meet a lot of single men! I spend all day in this hospital room with the occasional nurse or doctor coming in to check on me."

"I suppose that's an adequate excuse but still! Your doctor!"

"I never said I liked him, liked him. I just think he's cute…"

"So green eyes and a muscular body is your type? Huh." Gabriel looked thoughtful for a second. "I wouldn't have imagined that as your type."

"I don't have a type."

"Whatever you say my darling brother."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his brother, he knew that face. "What are you thinking Gabriel? I know that face and nothing good ever comes when you give me that face."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. This is the face of an innocent man who loves his brother very much."

"And the words of that man are those of one nicknamed that Trickster in high school. Come on Gabriel tell me what it is."

"No. I think I'll keep this one to myself. After all what's the fun if you know every little thing I'm planning on doing. That takes away the surprise of it all."

"Please don't do anything crazy. I don't want to be kicked out of this hospital. I like it too much here."

"When have I ever done something like that?"

"Should I list the occurrences in chronological or alphabetical order?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his brother as he pulled a sucker out of his pocket and popped it in his mouth. "I have no idea what you're referring to."

"Sure you don't. Please tell me you bought that and didn't steal it from the pediatrician's desk like you did last time…"

"Okay I didn't take this from the pediatrician's desk."

"Gabriel!"

"Yea, yea. I know. You're such a spoilsport."

"No I just have a moral compass unlike you who lives your life like a bad pop song."

"I resent that. I have much more variability than a pop song!"

Castiel let out a laugh and picked up the book he had set down on his bedside table. "Fine I'll give you that."

"Mmm why are you reading that again? This is like the twentieth billion time!"

"I don't think that's an actual number and I'm reading it because it's my favorite book."

Gabriel pulled a disgusted face. "Why? It's just some disgusting teen fantasy novel."

"I know you don't like reading but I do and this book isn't a disgusting teen fantasy novel. It's a good book and I don't care if it's a teenager's book I like it."

"Well I guess I'll leave you to read your book. You're clearly more interested in your book than me."

"That's not true Gabriel. I just don't know what else to talk about."

"You always try to distract yourself when your chemo is coming up and that book is normally the way you do it. I'll leave you to it." Gabriel stood up and smiled at his brother. "I'll be back tomorrow Cassie."

"Alright. Text me when you get home."

"I always do. Love you Cassie."

"Love you too Gabriel."

Gabriel left after making sure that his brother was comfortable and tucked away safely in his bed. As soon as his brother left though Castiel slid out of bed and grabbed his bible out of the drawer that he kept it in in his bedside table. After getting comfortable on his knees, Castiel closed his eyes and began speaking the prayer he always did before bed.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Thank you for this life you have given me. Thank you for everything you have ever done. I am thankful of the life you felt me worthy of having and I pray that you will help me through this trying time in my life. I will always be your grateful son and follower. The Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

As Castiel stood up and crawled back into bed he didn't notice the man who was watching him with a small smile on his face. It always amazed Dean that some of the most faithful people were those who were ill, those who would have the most reason to give up on God and faith. Smiling Dean pulled out his cellphone and called his brother.

"I met the most amazing patient today."

**Well that's the first chapter and I don't know where this is going but I'm hoping that you all will enjoy it. Please don't forget to review!**

**~CallaLilyLily**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I met the most amazing patient today."_

"Hi to you too Dean."

"Shut up bitch."

"Jerk." Dean heard shuffling on the other end. "So tell me about this patient. They must be pretty special if you're talking to me about them. You've never wanted to talk to me about a patient before."

"Well this one. I can't even…"

"Wow. The infamous Dean Winchester is speechless. What has this patient done to you?"

Shaking my head I realized it would probably be a good idea to get somewhere more private before one of the flirting nurses tried to interrupt my conversation. "You seriously have to meet this guy. He's amazing. He's been in this hospital for three years-almost four-with cancer and this guy. He still prays and smiles and laughs and he has so much hope. It's amazing."

"What kind?"

"Hodgkin lymphoma."

"Isn't that pretty rare?"

"Yes." Sighing Dean sat on the bed in the resident's room he has walked into. "But I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to get him out of the hospital. He's so young and full of energy, he shouldn't be coped up in a hospital bed like this."

"What are you thinking Dean?"

"Well I'm thinking stem cell transplant. He's about to go through a round of chemotherapy which means if I take out his stem cells now then I can get him through radiation right after his chemo then get those stem cells in him. It's been proven to be a successful technique."

"Then I think you know what you're doing. Go do that research I know you so desperately need to do and I'll go back to doing mine."

"You're always so helpful even though you have no idea what I'm talking about."

Sam laughed. "I'm not completely clueless anymore. I'll talk to your tomorrow Dean."

"Alright. Bye bitch."

"Bye jerk!"

Dean was sitting at the computer looking up stem cell research and looking for anything to print out to give to Gabriel and Castiel. What the people around Dean didn't know was that he'd been up all night working to find all the information he would need. On top of that Dean was pretty sure the coffee in his hand was the fifteenth he'd had that day but it could be more since he stopped counting at ten. Just as Dean was printing out the last of the information Gabriel came strolling through the door with a tired look on his face. Quickly Dean stood up, grabbed the papers and walked over to him.

"Hey Gabriel I have a question. Is your brother a really religious person?" Dean asked knowing this was probably a little unprofessional.

"Yes… Why do you ask?"

"It's just-I saw him praying last night."

"Well that's Castiel. He believes so blindly in God. People think he's naïve. I just think he needs something to believe in so he picks God."

"Does it run in the family?"

"Technically yes but not so much now. My family has lost their faith in God except for Castiel and I tired, I really tried not to lose faith for him but I just can't. I can't believe in a higher power. A power that is meant to watch over and protect those who are righteous when my brother is so ill. Castiel is the most amazing person you will ever meet. He's smart and funny and naïve as hell and he's faithful. I just don't get how there can be a God but I don't tell him that. He's always been the different one in our family. He's so content to just sit there and watch from a distance while the rest of us want to be the center of attention. I always ask myself why him? You know. He's my baby brother and if he dies before me I don't-I just…" Gabriel closed his eyes before opening them back up with a steely look on his face. "He'll get better though. He's strong."

"He is strong. He's lasted this long and I won't give up on him."

"Thank you."

"I think you'll be pleased to know that I've planned my course of action so if we step into your brother's room I'll explain everything to you both."

"Wow that was fast Doc!" Gabriel started walking towards his brother's door with Dean walking side-by-side with him. "Why weren't you here three years ago?"

"I was still in training so that would be why."

"Really? Then again I suppose you are rather young not that I mind. I'm not going to complain about a young doctor because that just means a new perspective."

"I'm glad. After you." Dean pushed open Castiel's door and waited for Gabriel to go in before following after. "Afternoon Castiel. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Just been doing a little reading." Castiel smiled at his doctor before turning to his brother. "Hey Gabe. How was work? Michael isn't working you too hard is he?"

Gabriel flopped onto the end of Castiel's bed with a groan. "He's being a dick like always."

"Gabriel! Don't talk about him like that. He's still you're brother."

"Whatever you say Cassie now shut your trap. Your doctor over there has something to tell us."

"Alright then I guess you two are comfortable so I'm just going to sit in this chair."

"It's not like Gabriel ever uses it anyways."

Dean smiled as Gabriel lightly hit his brother who just laughed. "I have some good news. I know I made it sound like I wouldn't have a more concrete plan until a later date but I was thinking about your treatment last night and I've come up with a treatment. So what I'm looking at is stem cell transplantation. It's a relatively new technique but it's proven to be very effective. There's minimum risk especially since I want to do an autologous stem cell transplant rather than an allogeneic stem cell transplant."

"You're going have to spell that out for me doctor. I have no clue what that mean." Gabriel was staring intensely at Dean who didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Autologous means that I'll be using his own stem cells which means they'll be little to no risk of his body rejecting the cell whereas allogeneic uses the cells of a relative that has matching stem cells. Now if I'm going to be doing this we'll have to give him a high dose of chemotherapy followed by a light round of radiation."

"Why will I need both?" Castiel's blue eyes were staring at Dean with curiosity.

"In order for the stem cell transplantation to be as effective as possible I need to get as many of those cancer cells out of you as I can. Hopefully, if this goes the way I plan you'll be out of this hospital after a few months of therapy to get your strength back and you'll be able to get on with your life."

"Wow."

Castiel leaned back and turned his eyes towards the ceiling making his brother feel uneasy. "Cassie what's wrong?"

"It's just… kinda overwhelming you know. I mean I've spent practically all of my adult life in here and I might be getting out in a few months. What am I going to do? I don't have a house or a job. What am I going to do Gabriel!"

"Castiel you need to calm down. Calm down. Take deep breathes." Gabriel was now standing attentively by his brother's side with a worried look on his face. "Don't worry about that right now. We can worry about that after you're healthy and in the clear plus Michael would give you a job. We might not be as close as we used to be I know that but he still loves you and he'll take care of you."

Castiel nodded and exhaled loudly. "Alright. I'm okay. Just a momentary freak out. I'm fine now."

"I have never seen you freak out like that Cassie-girl."

"Shut up. I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon." Castiel turned to look at Dean who had been sitting quietly content with just watching the two brothers who made him think of Sam and himself. "I'm sorry for that. I'm normally the calm one in my family so what exactly do we have to do?"

"Well I'm going to need to extract some stem cells from you before your chemo so if you don't have any objections I'd like to do it right now that way we can get them in the freezer."

"Let's do this then. What exactly…" Castiel made a noncommittal movement with his head.

"I'll have to take a bone marrow sample."

Castiel knew all about bone marrow extraction-namely that it hurt like a bitch. "Let's get this over with then."

"Alright. I'll be back in a second with everything I'll need."

Dean stood up and left making sure to leave behind all the papers he had printed out for the brother's early. After Dean left, Gabriel squeezed his brother on the shoulder before grabbing said papers and leaving his brother alone. While Gabriel didn't like it, he knew that Castiel preferred to be alone whenever doctors did anything that Castiel might show discomfort at. Castiel was always the lonely child who sat in the background when they were kids and he was still like that now.

"Another round of chemo. Last one then I can get that dog I always wanted and maybe find a boyfriend and get a house and a job. You can do this." Castiel slid out of bed knowing that anyone could walk by and see him but not really caring at this point. "I know I don't normally do this in the middle of the day but I'm feeling really vulnerable right now. You gave me this life to live and now I might finally be getting the chance and it scares me but I'm going to take this one step at a time. Please stay by my side through this. I know there are so many people out there who deserve you're attention right now but I just… Anyways, thank you for always watching out for me and I know that if I keep my faith in you then I'm going to get through this. The Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

A knock sounded on the door and Castiel quickly scrambled into bed before saying the person could come in. "You know you don't have to hide the fact you pray. It's what makes you strong. It's your drive and if people can't accept that then they should just stay out of your business."

Castiel blushed at Dean's words. "Thanks. I just got tired of all the jokes and I kinda prefer it just being me. It's relaxing and I feel more connected to God when I'm alone anyways."

"Well you're about to feel really connected to this needle." Dean held up the large needle. "No? Not funny?"

Castiel let out a low chuckle. "It was actually. I just wasn't sure if you being serious or not."

"Next time I'll make it clearer. Deal?"

"Deal."

Dean began pushing in the needle as he talked to Castiel in an attempt to distract him. "So you have another brother? I thought it was just you and Gabriel."

"I have six other siblings actually."

"Are you serious? Your house must have been a pretty full one growing up."

"It was but it was nice. I never felt lonely and always had someone that I could go talk to about anything."

"What are your sibling's names?"

"You've heard about Michael and you know Gabriel and then there's Lucifer, Raphael, Uriel and Anna."

"So all of your brothers are named after angels."

"Technically Anna is too but she prefers to think that she's the special one in the family even though her name is the most generic besides Michael's."

Dean watched Castiel flinched as he got through the bone and finally to the marrow he needed. "Thanksgiving must be the most chaotic thing in the world."

"It used to be but Lucifer left and everyone went their separate ways so we don't really see that much of each other anymore plus I haven't exactly been home for Thanksgiving in a while."

"If all goes well then next year you'll be home for Thanksgiving and you can demand your siblings all show up. You seem perfectly comfortable with being the patient and healing younger brother."

Castiel let out a loud laugh. "Nice word play. I enjoyed that."

Dean cracked a smile at Castiel's amusement before getting right back to business. "I'm going to go get this up to the lab so you don't have to do this again then I'll be back to check on you later."

"One question. This round of chemo. Just how much do you mean by high dose? I didn't want to ask with Gabriel in the room."

"Only a little higher than normal. Your last doctor had you on pretty high doses and that's why the cancer hasn't spread. You'll be fine Castiel. You're strong and I know you can do this."

"I hope so because I really want to get out of here."

"You will."

**So I don't plan on updating every day like this but this chapter got stuck in my head and the next one is already lodged in there but I've got to worry about school and keeping my rank so I'm not sure when chapter three when be coming to a theatres near you but I'll try to be as quick as possible. Other than that thanks for all the favoriting and following, it means a lot to me. Now to my reviewers I give you special shout out time!**

**Obessionisawonderfulthing: Thank you so much! I hope this last sentence makes your heart stop as well although that sounds kind of mean…**

**Lopithecus: Your puppy dog eyes are quite impressive. Is this soon enough for you? Thanks for your review!**

**ButterflyBroken: Tada! Update. It's nice to know that my characterization is good because bad characters well that's just not a good thing so thanks for your review.**

**All I have left to say is thanks for reading and review my lovelies!**

**~CallaLilyLily**

**P.S. I'm not entirely sure if that's how they take bone marrow but just go with it because I'm not a doctor and well that's the only excuse I have.**


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel woke up Thursday morning with an ache in his neck and a dark cloud hanging over his head-figuratively of course. Sighing Castiel reached over to his dresser and pulled out the Bible that he kept in the top drawer. As soon as Castiel was settled back into bed he started going through the passages he had marked over the years so he could get to them whenever he needed to.

"So we do not lose heart. Though our outer self is wasting away, our inner self is being renewed day by day. For this light momentary affliction is preparing for us an eternal weight of glory beyond all comparison, as we look not to the things that are seen but to the things that are unseen. For the things that are seen are transient, but the things that are unseen are eternal."

"Corinthians right?" Dean walked in with a tight smile on his face. "How're you this morning Castiel?"

"I'm as fine as I can be right now. You're right by the way. It is Corinthians 4:16-18. I didn't know you were religious."

"I'm not religious. That was my mom's favorite passage in the Bible. She used to read that one to me every night before I went to sleep when I was little."

"She seems like a nice woman."

Dean laughed. "How could you possible know that? There are plenty of cruel religious people but if you must know she was the nicest women I've ever met."

"I was basing my assumption off the way you said her name."

"Don't I feel stupid. So what's your favorite one?"

"The entire thing." Dean eyed Castiel wearily trying to see if Castiel was being serious or not. "I'm joking Dean. You can laugh now. My favorite is probably…"

Dean watched as Castiel starting flicking through the bookmarked pages in his Bible with the skilled fingers of an expert reader. "I like that one too."

"Shut up." Castiel stuck out his tongue like a child. "Psalms 27:4-5."

"Which one is that?"

"One thing have I asked of the Lord, that will I seek after: that I may dwell in the house of the Lord all the days of my life, to gaze upon the beauty of the Lord and to inquire in his temple. For he will hide me in his shelter in the day of trouble; he will conceal me under the cover of his tent; he will lift me high upon a rock."

Dean began adjusting some of Castiel's machines before pressing an IV into Castiel's arm. "I like that. It shows you have real faith and strength."

"Hello baby brother! Look what I brought you!" Gabriel came busting in the room with a loopy smile on his face and a giant fuzzy thing in his arms. "Now I know that you don't like bears because you're a freak and take things too literally but I like messing with you. What's up Doc?"

"Do I look like your friendly neighborhood rabbit? I'm just hooking up your brother to the IV so we can get some fluids going through him before we start him up on chemo."

"Where in the world did you manage to find that thing?" Castiel was eyeing the giant bear with a critical eye. "I didn't even know they made stuffed animals that big."

"There's this giant toy store that I found on my way over here and I just thought I'd surprise my baby brother. So do you like it?"

"No. Bears are not cute and look nothing like that. Bears are violent and vicious creatures that have the capability to eat you then use your bones as a toothpick. Why would I want something like that close to my person?"

"Someone had a messed up childhood." Castiel glared at Dean while Gabriel busted out laughing. "Just ignore me. I have nothing of importance to say. Go back to that hating teddy bears extravaganza."

"I didn't have a messed up childhood. I was just a practical child who recognized the fact that teddy bears were truly cruel creatures not protective stuff animals."

"So what stuffed animal did you drag everywhere or were you like the blanket kid from Charlie Brown?"

"A stuffed dog. I named him Gingerbread."

"Why would you name a dog Gingerbread?"

Gabriel piped up before Castiel could defend himself. "He was chubby as a child so he named the animal after his favorite food."

"Gabriel shut your trap. I named him that because I got him for Christmas and I had developed a liking of gingerbread that Christmas." Castiel turned to his brother. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I always come the morning they give you chemo. I am the model brother after all."

"Speaking of chemo!" Dean cut the brother's off before they could really go at it. "Are you ready to start Castiel?"

"Sure. Let's just get this over with."

Castiel had been asked over and over again what it was like to have chemo. The best way Castiel could describe it was like acid or fire were being pushed through his veins nonstop. It burned and ached and the side effects didn't help any of the discomfort.

Castiel felt fine. Actually he felt like throwing up but he learned a long time ago that it was better to pretend that everything was fine then to think about the pain and nausea. Try as he might Castiel couldn't fall asleep as a way to distract himself and so he ended up staring at the ceiling counting the tiles he'd counted a million times before. Halfway through his fifth time of counting the tiles Castiel began shaking uncontrollably and sweat began pouring down his face. Pulling the blankets tightly against his chin Castiel tried again to fall asleep but now he was wide awake.

"Distraction. Distraction." Castiel sat up with a groan and a wave of nausea. "Bathroom. Bathroom."

Quickly Castiel got out of bed (dragging his IV stand along with him) and hightailed it to the bathroom that connected to his room so he could throw up. Groaning Castiel leaned over the toilet for several minutes after he finished throwing up before feeling comfortable enough to stand. Castiel washed his hands and cleaned out his mouth with mouthwash before crawling back into bed making sure to grab a book out of his draw.

"How are you feeling Castiel? What side effects are you experiencing?"

Castiel jumped and almost landed on the floor. "When did you get here! When did you come in?"

"You walked past me on the way to your bed. Are you getting tunnel vision?"

"No I just wasn't paying attention."

"I told you I would be coming in to check on you every hour."

"It's only been an hour! Goodness gravy gracious!"

"What does that even mean?" Dean checked Castiel's IV before turning back to the clearly exhausted man. "Maybe you should try to get some sleep. That will pass the time."

"I can't get to sleep. Believe me I've tired."

"Maybe you just need some music. That always helps me get to sleep if I'm not feeling good."

"Well I don't have any music so…"

Dean stared at Castiel like he was crazy. "What do you mean you don't have any music? Do you live under a rock or something?"

"No I live in a hospital and I have this great doctor but he's kinda a freak when he comes to certain things like music and teddy bears."

"No you're the one with the freaky thing about teddy bears. I'll be back in a few minutes with an iPod and some music that's going to make you want to dance."

"Shouldn't you get back to your job?"

"You're the only one on chemo right now and I don't go and check on patients until the afternoon since I'm all settled in and have everyone scheduled. I bet you thought my life was like Grey's Anatomy where they're contently running around working crazy shifts."

"I don't understand the reference. I've never watched Grey's Anatomy before."

"Alright so I'll be bringing my music and my laptop with every season of Grey's Anatomy. Your life is so sad."

Castiel shivered and dug deeper into his pile of blankets while Dean left to get what he clearly considered social necessities. Castiel never understood what society deemed of utter importance. How could the useless crap that shows up every day on YouTube and the lives of celebrity have any importance in a normal person's life?

"So McSteamy is what everyone calls him? Even to his face?"

"Sometimes. It just depends on the person."

"Do you have a nickname like that?" Castiel peered at Dean who was staring at the laptop with an intense look on his face.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering."

Dean and Castiel fell back into silence as they continued to watch the doctors running across the screen spewing drama out at every which way. The show might have had some very attractive men in it but Castiel was easily distracted from the show and often found himself looking at Dean instead of the laptop. One time when Dean caught him looking, Castiel blushed deeply before pretending to watch the show again.

"I should get going on my afternoon rounds I'll come back later to check up on you."

Just as Dean was leaving Gabriel walked in slapped Dean's back with a bright smile. "How you doing Dean-o? My brother's not being too much trouble is he? I know he can be a girl sometimes."

"Gabriel shove a sock in it!"

"Someone's grumpy. Did someone take your Jell-O?"

"Yes it was green and you know that's my favorite kind." Castiel could help but laugh along with his brother. "How was work Gabriel?"

"It was fine I suppose. Michael wants me to go on a business trip two days from now but I told him I wouldn't do it."

"Why not? You love going on those business trips."

"You'll just be getting out of chemo and probably being going into radiation and there is no way I'm not going to be here for you. I'm not Lucifer or Raphael. I'll always be here for you so don't give me that look and start telling me what was going on between you two."

"Nothing was going on he was just keeping me occupied because he didn't have any work to do."

"Sure, sure. So what were you two doing? Snuggling?"

Castiel glared at Gabriel who had a huge grin on his face. "No he just wanted to distract me from the nausea so he made me watch some doctor show."

"Grey's Anatomy?"

"I think so. It's still on the laptop."

"He watches Grey's Anatomy." Gabriel was leaning over Castiel to see the people on the laptop. "I'm not sure whether to be surprised or not. I mean he's a doctor so why would he want to watch a show like that but he's a doctor so why wouldn't he want to watch a show like that and point out everything that was wrong."

"I don't think he really cares about the reality of it all. He seemed more interested in the drama aspect of it all."

"At least we know he could be potentially interested in you now." Gabriel leaned back against one of Castiel's pillows and pressed play on the laptop.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean he's gay Castiel. G-A-Y. You know all rainbows and unicorns."

"I think you're confusing gays with four year old girls plus how does that prove he's gay? I'm sure plenty of guys watch Grey's Anatomy."

Gabriel let out an exasperated sigh. "Brother, brother, brother of mine. You are so helplessly naïve. No straight guy watches a TV show like Grey's Anatomy for the drama."

"If you say so Gabriel."

"You feeling okay Cassie?"

"The nausea's just coming back a little bit. I'll be fine just give me a minute." Castiel closed his eyes and tried to hold back the nausea for several seconds before deciding that he was going to throw up. "Gabriel move!"

Gabriel slipped out of the bed quickly and grabbed the IV stand that was hooked up to Castiel and followed behind Castiel with it. Not one second after Castiel had the seat lifted, Castiel was throwing up violently. After several minutes it slowed to dry heaving then finally Castiel leaned back with sweat dripping down his pale face. Heavy panting was the only sound in the room until Gabriel began lifting his brother up and taking him back to bed.

"Relax Castiel. Last time. This is the last time."

"Then I get to go home and see everyone?" Castiel's head rolled back onto the pillow as he closed he's eyes tightly.

"That's right. Michael, Raphael, Uriel, Anna even Lucifer. You'll get to see them all. You just have to get through this."

"S'not so hard."

"No baby brother it's not. Now sleep."

Gabriel tucked him in and kissed him on his sweaty forehead. "Sleep. Night, night Gabe."

"Good night Castiel. Angels are watching over you right now. You're safe."

In no time at all, Castiel was sleeping soundly although Gabriel wasn't entirely sure he had fallen asleep so much as passed out. The only thing Gabriel cared about was the serene face has brother now had. Not a wrinkle of worry or crinkle of pain marred Castiel's face as he slept looking more like an innocent child than an ill cancer patient.

**Whelp he's chapter number three. I hope you all enjoy it. All the Bible passages obviously aren't mine and Grey's Anatomy isn't mine either. Don't forget to review because it makes my day when you do!**

**~CallaLilyLily**

**P.S. I haven't forgotten about my lovely reviewer I promise.**

**Tunasnotfood: I'm glad you like it and I'll try to make Castiel bolder in the later chapters and if I don't manage to I'll write another story. Maybe. Possibly. Thanks for your review!**

**Gustin: Fast enough? Believe me I plan on making these two into a couple. It's Gabriel and Sam I'm not sure about. Thought? Thanks for the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"This is Sam Winchester. I'm sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name, number and a brief message I'll call you back as soon as possible. Thanks and have a great day."

"Hey Sammie, it's Dean. I was just calling to see if you were planning on coming down in the next couple of days for Christmas. I know you just finished up your case and since I can't go anywhere I was hoping maybe you'd come down here. We could get you one of those Candy Striper uniforms and everything. Anyways I have to go do doctor things. Call me back soon."

Dean snapped his phone shut and headed back out to the nurse's desk. Without a word Dean picked up Castiel's chart finally getting a chance to slow down and look over everything he had recently written. Three more patients had gone on chemo this morning and two more were scheduled to get started on chemo tomorrow. Thankfully Castiel was getting off chemo today after two days of suffering through the pain.

Sighing Dean closed the chart and headed over to Castiel's room since it was time to take him off chemo before checking on the three other chemo patients. Dean knocked on the door to Castiel's room and waited several minutes before just walking in. Gabriel was where he had been the night before, sitting in the chair next to Castiel's bed with his head resting next to his brother's hand. His brother was sleeping peacefully without any sign of pain on his face.

Quietly Dean headed over to the two sleeping brother and tried his best not to wake Castiel up as he began pulling the needle out of his arm. "Wha' time is it?"

"It's eight-thirty in the morning." Castiel sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking at Dean with those innocent blue eyes. "You should go back to sleep. You've had a rough couple of days and you've got radiation tomorrow morning."

"I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Then stay up but I've got to go check on my other patients. I could get my laptop for you if you want to watch Grey's Anatomy while I'm busy."

"That'd be better than sitting around and listening to Gabriel's snoring."

"Alright I'll be right back then I've got to get to work."

Castiel had never watched so much TV in his life and he felt like a lazy couch potato because of it. Gabriel had woken up thirty minutes later in the must ungraceful manner which included slipping out of the chair he had been occupying and landing flat on his face on the floor. Ten minutes later Castiel had still been laughing and Gabriel had left to nurse his bruised ego.

Now the two brothers were laying side by side watching the tiny laptop screen. "How much longer until we can watch the new episodes?"

"I don't know. You're the math whiz in our family."

"Cassie that's too much work!"

"Then shut up and just watch the show."

"You know you've been really bossy lately. What's got your knickers in a twist?" A sly smile slid across Gabriel's face. "Or maybe it's the fact no one has gotten into your pants."

Castiel's face went bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You've got the hots for Dean and now you're hot and bothered."

"Do I want to know what you two are talking about?" Dean had decided that was the time to come in and check on Castiel. "I'll just check on your vitals and then get out of your hair. What season are you on?"

"You definitely don't want to know. I'm on the last episode of season two."

"Making progress but you've still got seven more seasons to go before you catch up. Well you're vital are really strong. That's really good news because now there's nothing to stop you from getting this radiation tomorrow. One step closer."

"That's good. Really good." Castiel closed his eyes and leaned back against his bed and let out a strained sob despite trying to hold it back. Several happy tears slid down Castiel's face as a ton of weight got lifted off his shoulders. Gabriel pulled his brother into a tight hug letting out a loud laugh as he did so and that was the moment Gabriel began to hope again.

Dean was just about to fall asleep when the sounded of Kansas filled the room dragging him back from the sleep he almost had. "He-Hello?"

"Sorry did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no. I was just about to fall asleep but I'm up now."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I'd be coming down tomorrow. Actually I'll be flying in but same difference."

"That's good. I can't wait to see you. It's been way too long."

Sam laughed lightly. "I know what you mean. I've missed my big brother. How's that patient of yours?"

"He's great, fantastic really. He just got off of chemo and he's vitals are through the roof. I'll have him going through radiation tomorrow so I might be busy when you get here."

"That's amazing news Dean. You seem really happy about this. How long has it been?"

Dean let out a loud groan. "Don't go there Sammy."

"Seriously how long since you've been in a happy relationship? You seem really into this guy."

"Even if I was interested in him in a-a romantic sense it's not like I could do anything about it. He's my patient and I'm his doctor. It's not professional."

"Alright I'll give you that but what about when he gets better? You said he's expected to make a full recovery from this so what then? You're not just going let him walk away are you?"

"I don't know Sammy. That's a long ways away but I'll think about it for you alright?"

"Swear on the Impala!"

"I'm not going swear on my baby! That's bad parenting."

"Your car is not a real child. It's a car now swear on the Impala."

"If I swear on the Impala will you stop being a girl and let me get some shut eye. Some of us have been working our butts off all day."

"Just do it Dean."

"Fine, fine. I swear on the Impala that I'll think about what might possibly happen when Cas gets better."

"Cas?"

"I'm tired and it's easier to say."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Goodnight Dean. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait. Goodnight bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean closed his phone and set it carefully on the nightstand before settling back into the stiff sheets of the bed. This was the one thing Dean hated about being a doctor. Whenever he was too tired to go home the beds for the staff we're always stiff and uncomfortable making it nearly impossible to fall into a deep sleep. So it's wasn't for another two hours that Dean fell asleep but for once Dean didn't mind because he had important life decisions to consider.

Castiel was excited. No excited wasn't the right word. Ecstatic was more like it. He had just gone through radiation and now in two days' time he would be getting his stem cells put back into his body so he could be a normal none cancerous person again. The feeling was overwhelming and Gabriel kept glancing at Castiel like he expected him to burst into tears like he had yesterday. Part of Castiel felt like he should be annoyed by this but the joyous feelings were too overwhelming.

"I'm fine Gabriel really. Why don't you go get some coffee? I know you were up all night."

"I wasn't up all night." Castiel gave his brother a knowing look. "You caught me. I could use some coffee but I'll be back so don't get up to any shenanigans while I'm gone."

"Where could I possibly go and what could I possibly do?"

"I don't know just don't do anything. Big brother has spoken."

"Big Brother is watching you."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked out muttering about how nerdy his little brother was under his breath. Castiel sat back with a smile pulling Dean's laptop onto his lap planning on watching some Grey's Anatomy since he actually felt like watching it for one. However before Castiel could start up the show up, a small knock sounded from his open door causing him to look up.

Standing in Castiel's doorway was by far the tallest man he had ever seen. A mop of brown hair brushed his shoulders and while the height might have been intimidating at first, the kind smile on the man's face made Castiel feel at ease. For several seconds the man stood their awkwardly until he embarrassment grew so much that the man finally cleared his throat to talk.

"Sorry to bug you but the nurse isn't behind the desk and I was just wondering if you know where my brother was." The man rocked back and forth on his heels looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"I might. If I knew who your brother was."

"Dean or Doctor Winchester or whatever he goes by here."

"O, you're Dean's little brother. I think he's checking up on the chemo patients."

Sam looked more at ease but there was a look of confusion expression on his face. "Dean told you about me?"

"Well he mentioned he had a brother, not anything embarrassing if that's what you're worried about."

"I more surprised that he didn't tell you something."

"You know you can come in. I don't bite and cancer isn't exactly contagious."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Please!" Castiel rolled his eyes and gestured to the vacant seat. "My brother barges in on me all the time I think a polite stranger who knocks isn't imposing at all. I'm Castiel by the way."

"Sam."

The two shook hands before Sam plopped down in the seat with his long legs splayed out in front of him. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"That's a good paying job. I'm a cancer patient by trade but I'm willing to go into another line of work if you can think of any. I'm a hardworking and I'm more than happy to do double shifts."

"I imagine you've been looking for a new career path for a while now."

"Yes I have. Nearly four long years I've been looking and now it might actually happen all thanks to your brother."

"He's good at what he does."

Castiel nodded in agreement. "Definitely. It's been so long since I've gone outside and I really miss it. I see it snowing out there and I wish I could go out and get into a snowball fight with my brothers or make snow angels with Anna just to see that smile on her face. Maybe next year."

"You come from a big family?"

"Huge. I've got five brother and a sister. When my parents were alive there were nine people running around the house. It was hectic but I loved every minute of it."

"How sweet of you brother!" Gabriel strolled through the door with a Cheshire grin on his face and a coffee in his hand. "Did you make a new friend? I'm so proud of you Cassie. I know how hard it is for you to do that."

"And this is my brother Gabriel. He's a pretentious asshat who's out to make my life "entertaining" as he likes to put it. Gabriel this is Sam, Dean's brother."

Gabriel gave Sam the once over then shook his head. "There's no way. He looks nothing like him."

"Well I am. Sam Winchester. You can check my driver's license if it will make you feel better."

"Sammy!"

"Party in my room I guess." Castiel's voice couldn't be heard over the two brothers laughing

"It's so good to see you Sammy but what are you doing bugging my patient. He needs he's rest not some gargantuan to come on and wrecking his chi. Sorry about that Castiel."

"It's fine. I invited him in actually."

"Aren't you just the nicest? How you feeling? No nausea, fatigue?"

"No and no. I feel fine."

Dean walked over to Castiel and began giving him a checkup. "Well you don't appear to be lying to me so that's good. No swelling in your lymph nodes which is exactly what we want. You're eyes aren't dilated and you seem to have all your reflexes in check. I'd give you the bill of clean health if we still didn't have work to do."

"That's comforting."

"Very. Now I'm going to take my brother and get out of your hair but I'll be back later so don't go getting high blood pressure while I'm gone."

"I'll try my best not to but no guarantees."

"That's what I like to hear." Dean gave Castiel one last small before leaving the room with his brother by his side.

"His brother. So hot!"

Great. Just what Castiel needed. Another Gabriel crush. Let the swooning begin.

**And now Sam has entered the story. Sorry about how jumpy this chapter is but it all kind of fits together. I plan to update tomorrow since is Friday, which means I'll be doing a Frankenstein project then be coming home to do nothing like every other Friday since football season ended. How I love this life. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. It makes me all giddy inside.**

**~CallaLilyLily**

**Wolfa Moon: Sorry to disappoint but at least Dean walked in on them talking about him. He just doesn't know it yet. Thanks for your review!**

**Obsessionisawonderfulthing: As you can see I've started the Sabriel train. I hope that make you very happy! The last lines are dedicated to you. Thanks for your awesome reviews. I love them!**

**Lopithecus: Right? I bet in real life it would be the cutest thing in the world! It's all good in the hood that you didn't review on the last one I completely understand. Thanks for you amazing reviews. Keep 'em coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

"This place is pretty clean considering you live here. Are you sure we've got the right place?" Sam was looking around the pristine apartment with apprehension. "It kind of looks like no one lives here at all actually."

"I haven't exactly spent much time here. I've been busy down at the hospital so I've been sleeping there and this place has kind of been neglected because of it. I suppose it could do with a few more homily touches."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"If you don't like it you can put your ass up in a hotel."

Sam bitch-faced his brother. "I didn't say it wasn't livable jerk. While you're at work tomorrow I'll go out and look for a few pieces to make it look like someone actually lives here. Maybe buy some Christmas decoration. You don't even have a tree Dean."

"As long as you don't buy anything girly I don't care."

"Wouldn't dream of it Dean."

"Good." Dean fell onto his couch with a groan as every bone in his body seemed to pop. "I need to visit the chiropractor again. I think my back got pulled out of alignment again."

"That was the most disgusting sound I've ever heard."

"You're just a pansy boy."

"No I'm pretty sure it just sounds gross because you're body isn't meant to make those sounds."

Dean eyed Sam out of the corner of his eye. "When did you turn into the doctor? Does that mean I'm a lawyer now? Gross I'm a scumbag now."

"Just make sure you get it checked out tomorrow. I don't want to get a call from the hospital telling me you've fallen apart because you're too stubborn to go see a doctor."

"Yes mom."

The two fell into silence as they drifted off into their own personal thoughts. Dean wouldn't admit it to Sam but he was worrying about how Castiel would fare for the night without him. He knew that Castiel was probably the healthiest he's been in years but there was a part of Dean that worried about every other possibility. The infections, the diseases, viruses, bacteria, pathological fractures. All of it was a risk and that scared the hell out of Dean.

"So is there anything fun to do around here?"

"You know about as much about this town as I do. How about we just get in my car and drive like old time. If we see something that interests us then we'll stop."

"Dibs on driving."

"That's a good joke Sammie."

An hour later Dean and Sam found themselves in a bar called Harvelle's Roadhouse. The place was decent with only a few people preoccupying the booths along the walls of the establishment. Dean and Sam were sat at the bar waiting for the bartender to come out from the kitchen where she had disappeared through just as they had walked in. They only managed to see a flash of blonde before she had gone and now they had been waiting five minutes for the girl to return.

"What can I get you two boys?" A brown haired woman slid behind the bar.

"A whiskey for me and a beer for my brother."

"Coming right up."

As the woman began to bustle around getting their drink together, the blonde girl returned from the kitchen dragging a man with long, dark hair behind her. Dean watched with amusement as the girl throw the man out of the bar with a huff and a shout of what sounded like and don't come back here until you're sober but Dean could be wrong. The girl stomped back behind the counter motioning for the older woman to go back to what she had been doing before filling the two boys order.

"So what are you two doing here?" The girl didn't look at them as she spoke but instead focused on cleaning glasses.

"I'm visiting my brother here so we decided to go out and found this place."

"We don't normally get new patrons. We have regulars and that's about it."

"My brother's new in town and he hasn't gone out at all."

"What do you do for a living?"

Dean met the girl's intense gaze with his own equally intense gaze. "I'm an oncologist."

"Pediatric?"

"No I don't think I could do peds. I applaud those who can though."

"Since you're an oncologist I'm going to give you a drink on the house but you'll have to pay for the rest of them yourself."

"Thanks. I could probably use a drink."

"Already feeling stressed? I thought you just got into town."

Dean laughed into his drink before downing it. "This is my first job as head of oncology so it's kind of overwhelming."

"Another drink on the house for you." The girl looked up as the door opened and a grin slid across her face. "Gabriel! How you doing? The usual?"

"I'd appreciate it Jo and I'm better than I've been in four years. I've got so much to fill you in on."

"Go on!"

Gabriel sat down next to Dean not even noticing he was there. "Castiel got this new doctor this week and man is he fantastic. Came back the day after meeting us with this plan to use Cassie's stem cells to replace the cancerous cell after putting him through some chemo and radiation. Now he's scheduled to get the stem cell transplant on Tuesday and if all goes well Cassie is golden."

"That's great news Gabe. I miss Castiel. He needs to come visit as soon as possible."

"He can visit but he's not drinking. I'm not going to let him do anything risky."

"What are you going to lock him in your apartment?" Jo passed Gabriel an apple martini. "He's not a child Gabriel."

"I know that but its big brother mode. Sue me."

"Well the outside world demands Castiel's presence so no can do Gabe."

"Are we going to have go fight about this in the back alley Jo? You know what happened last time. You kicked my butt so this time it's my turn to kick yours."

"You couldn't if you really tried and I mean really, really tried."

"Yea well I'd rather talk to your mom anyways. She's a lot nicer than you."

"Whatever you say. You want another?" Jo was looking at Dean which caused Gabriel to look at Dean in shock.

"What's up Doc! I didn't know you could leave the office. I thought you were married to the job."

"I could use another thanks." Dean turned to look at Gabriel who had a smirk on his face. "I'm not married to my job I've just been getting settled in at work."

"Or maybe you like the company."

"You can't be talking about yourself."

"While I do think I'm amazing company but I wasn't referring to myself. My brother on the other hand seems to have grabbed your attention. He's the one making you work the late shift. Can't let him out of your sights?"

Dean blushed into his new drink giving Jo the opportunity to jump back into the conversation. "What! Wait, wait Gabe. Back up and start from the beginning. Since when does Cas have a crush? I though he became asexual."

"That's what I said but this doctor walks in a few days ago and Castiel thinks he's cute then he's gets to know this guy and now he's totally infatuated with him. It's so cute and relieving too. I thought Cassie might grow up to be an old, lonely hermit but clearly he is interested in people still not just bedpans."

"So what's your side of the story?"

Dean refused to look up from his drink so his brother decided to step up to the plate for him. "He's head over heels for the guy. I mean Dean never tells me about his patients and he told me all about Castiel."

"Thanks bro!" Dean glared at his brother as his downed his second glass of whiskey.

"I bet you two would look so cute together. How much longer until Cas gets out? I seriously need to see my blue-eyed angel!"

"You know you could always come visit him in the hospital Jo."

"Gabe you know how terrified I am of hospitals." Jo turned back to Dean. "So you're really gay?"

"Yes."

"Why are all the attractive single men gay? It's not fair to all us single suffering straight women."

"I'm sorry. You should have met me a few years ago. You would have been in luck then. Believe me you are exactly what my type used to be."

"Until you found the appeal of cock."

"Exactly."

Jo huffed and refilled his glass with a contemplative glance at Sam. "What about you? You bat for the other team too."

"Bisexual but I'm not really interested sorry."

"Hmmm…" Jo looked over at Gabriel who had perked up at Sam's statement. "Good choice. Then you can have whatever you want, whenever you want."

"I've never really thought of it that way."

"I'm always here to give you a new perspective on life if you need it. Gabriel!" Jo turned to Gabriel with excitement in her eyes. "FaceTime Cas! Why did I not think of that earlier?"

"Good idea and while I do that you can refill my glass."

Gabriel started messing around with his phone trying to use the FaceTime feature for the first time since he bought his phone a year ago. Jo watched avidly as she mixed Gabriel another apple martini, not even having to look at what her hands were doing. Finally Gabriel let out a sound of excitement as Castiel's face popped up on his tiny phone screen.

"Gabriel?" Castiel's voice sounded gruffer than normal through the phone. "What is this? I don't understand."

"It's FaceTime little bro. Someone wanted to say hi and she had this ingenious idea."

Jo snatched the phone out of Gabriel's hand and passed the martini over to him in exchange. "Hey Castiel! You're looking good. Still got those impossibly blue eyes."

"Hello Joanna. Thanks for your continued obsession with my eyes. How's the business going? Getting plenty of paying customers I hope."

"We're doing well. In fact we just go to new customers. Say hi!" Jo flipped the phone around so it was facing Dean and Sam.

"Hello Dean, Sam."

"Hey Cas." Dean couldn't help but smile at Castiel's confused expression. "How you doing? The nurses have been checking your vitals regularly right?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Aren't you off the clock? Just enjoy that drink and have pleasant conversation not nasty doctor talk. So Sam how did your last case go?"

"It went well. We won the case." Sam seemed surprised that Castiel was talking to him instead of his brother. "Now I've got the rest of the year off so I'll be spending it with Dean."

"That's nice. You two should go see the city square. They decorate the whole thing with lights that are synched to Christmas music and it has this gigantic tree that's completely decorated."

"Thanks Castiel. That's definitely something we're going to have to check out."

"Whoever said a bedridden man wouldn't make a good travel agent is obviously choking on his words now."

"Hey that was uncalled for Cassie!"

"I still don't understand how you didn't get the fact I was joking. I'd never be a travel agent."

"You were very convincing and you did it at a very stressful time in my life and you know when I get stressed I have no sense of humor."

"That's a lie."

"Yea well you have bed head."

Castiel subconsciously tried to flatten his untamed hair. "Don't listen to him Cas. He's just being a jerk. I guess I'll just have to cut you off Gabe."

"No! Jo you can't do that!"

"I'm the bartender so I've got all the power in the world."

"Jerk." Gabriel slummed down in his seat glancing at the screen to see Castiel letting out a large yawn. "That's it Cassie. It's time for you to go to sleep. Say goodnight."

"What're you my mother?"

"Say goodnight!"

"Alright but only because I was about to anyways." Castiel stayed silent for several seconds. "Can you at least pass me around so I'm not saying bye to the ceiling."

Gabriel grumbled and passed the phone to Jo who took a good five minutes to say goodbye to Castiel before passing it to Sam who said a quick bye before handing it to his brother. "You know you don't look as old without your scrubs on or maybe it's just the hospital lighting."

Dean blushed lightly. "Thanks Cas. Sleep tight and make sure the-"

"The nurses keep an eye on my vitals. I know, I know. Do you ever stop working or do you take your work home with you?"

"Just shut up and go to sleep Cas."

"Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight Cas."

Dean handed the phone over to Gabriel who smirked at Dean in return. "Hey Cassie goodnight and I thought I should let you know that Jo is rooting for team Destiel."

"Gabriel you son of a-" Gabriel hung up the phone before Castiel could get his full sentence out.

"So who's up for another round?"

**Started writing this and thought hey Jo should be introduced into this story and this is how it ended up so I hope you enjoyed it. The 'secrets' out now. Next chapter will hopefully becoming tomorrow but who knows. I've still got to finish editing that Frankenstein test and I need to study for my Anatomy test that is Thursday and make my friend the cookies she requested for her birthday present. Boy do I love a full schedule. Now review please because it makes me all sorts of tingly inside.**

**~CallaLilyLily**

**klove-CIDnSN: Thank you very much and I hope this is soon enough.**

**Obsessionisawonderfulthing: Only a tiny amount of Sabriel in this chapter but it's slowly building up so you'll have to be patient. I hope Dean and Cas are just as adorable in this chapter. Thank you for all the love and please don't faint. The floor was just redone and the blood stain wouldn't be appreciated. Thanks for your super awesome review!**

**Lopithecus: I'm glad you enjoyed those last lines and I'm steadily building up to Sabriel action. Thank you for finding Cas and Dean so adorable in this story. Hopefully I can keep the cuteness coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

The needle pricked Castiel's skin but he stopped flinching at the sensation long ago. A familiar feeling ran through Castiel's veins as the first of the liquid rushed into his awaiting veins. Castiel shivered and stared at the place where the needle and his skin came together.

"Doesn't pinch too much does it?" Dean reached down to adjust the needle but Castiel caught his hand before he could.

"It's fine. Just interesting to think that the answer to my problems is in that needle. Kind of funny really that the cure would be in me."

"The world works in mysterious ways."

"I always knew God has a sense of humor."

Dean laughed loudly. "You've got a sense of humor too. Now I'm going to go work on my other patients and while I'm gone you're going to sit still and be a good little boy. Don't do anything Gabriel would do. I'll be back."

"Alright Terminator!"

"You made a reference to something that wasn't the Bible! I'm so proud of you Cas but there's no time to celebrate."

"Very funny Dean!" Castiel yelled as Dean closed the door behind him leaving Castiel to his own devices. "And now I'm alone again. I guess I'll just watch Grey's Anatomy."

Castiel grabbed the laptop that might as well be his at this point and started booting it up. Just as Castiel was about to start up the show his phone began ringing. Quickly Castiel picked up the phone and gazed at the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cassie."

"Gabriel? What phone are you calling me with?"

"I'm kind of at the police station."

Castiel sat up straighter and groaned. "What do you mean you're at the police station? What did you do this time?"

"Well I was out with Sam-"

"As in Dean's brother Sam?"

"Yes. We decided to meet up for lunch today and I might have gotten into an argument with someone and we might have ended up getting into a fight."

"Why? Why Gabriel?"

"You know how I get when I'm angry. We only threw a few punches. I don't even know what I'm doing here."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"What?" Gabriel sounded thoroughly confused by Castiel's question.

"You called me from the police station and this is your one call so I just assumed you wanted me for some reason."

"O, I need you to tell Dean that Sam's going to be late because he's kind of helping me out of this mess."

"Why doesn't he tell Dean himself?"

"Because the other guy broke his phone. That's why I got mad at him in the first place."

"You are so strange Gabriel. I'll tell Dean for you. Hurry up and get back here."

"Love you too brother."

Castiel rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Goodbye brother."

"Bye Cassie!"

Closing his phone, Castiel pressed play and started from where he left off on Grey's Anatomy. Dean had told him to sit still so telling Dean was going to have to wait. Plus Castiel didn't feel like getting out bed. Today was his lazy day.

"So your brother got arrested?"

It was an hour after Gabriel had called and Dean was just now hearing the news. "Yes he did."

"And the other guy broke my brother's phone?"

"Yep."

"I guess they had an interesting day then and all we got to do was boring hospital stuff. It looks like our brothers are becoming the fun ones."

"Gabriel has always been the fun one in the family."

"I suppose you were the funny one in the family then."

"No that's Uriel. I'm just the dorky younger brother." Castiel glanced at the needle poking out of his arm in distaste. "Can you take this out yet? It's starting to itch."

"It's been done for a while now. I was just trying to see how long it would take you to say something about it."

"What a jerk."

"I try."

Dean leaned over and removed the needle from Castiel's arm. "Thank you lord!"

"No it' me Dean."

"Very funny." Castiel began to itch the spot where the needle used be and let out a loud, satisfied sigh. "That feels so good."

"That's a strange thing to get turned on by Cassie!"

"Gabriel. Out of the slammer I see."

"Still sexual tension between the two of you I see."

Castiel glared at his brother but the effect was destroyed by the light blush painting his pale white cheeks. "So what did Michael have to say about this?"

"Way to spoil all the fun Cassie. I thought we were having a good bonding moment. I guess I was wrong."

"You tend to be wrong." Gabriel stuck his tongue out then ruffled his brother's hair because he knew that if there was one thing Castiel hated it was having his hair messed up.

"Are you sure you're ready to try this Cassie? Dean said you could wait longer. Just in case."

"Gabriel. I love you but I'm about to kick you out of my room."

"Alright, alright. I'll be quiet."

"Ready to try?" Dean was looking Castiel up and down with a doctor's careful eye. "You know the risks right? Your body has been severely weakened and your chance of getting a pathological fracture has increased greatly."

"I understand the risks. For a long time I've had the chance to get hurt because of my disease but I haven't and I want to try this."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am."

"Alright then take hold of my arm and Gabriel's. Go slowly Cas and don't put too much pressure."

"You should take your own advice Dean because it isn't helping!"

Dean and Gabriel both watched in quiet apprehension as Castiel placed his feet on the floor and slowly began to put more and more of his body weight onto them. "You're doing good Cas."

"I know Dean now shut up."

"I'm your doctor so I'm the one in charge here."

"Well you're not helping right now so just be quiet. Please!" Castiel's face scrunched up as he took a tentative step forward. "This isn't so bad."

Slowly Castiel took step after step and slowly began to build his confidence. In a few minutes Castiel was at the door which was a good distance from his bed. Carefully Castiel turned around, making sure to keep a tight hold on Dean as he did so. Slowly Castiel started making his way back to the bed but halfway through his legs began to give out.

"Dean, Gabriel." Castiel's grip tightened on both arms as his knees buckled.

Dean put a secure arm around Castiel's waist. "We've got you. Just a couple more steps and you'll be at the bed. You can do that right?"

"Just a few more. I can-I can do that."

"I feel like I'm in that one Christmas movie. What's it called?" Gabriel looked at Dean for help as Castiel slowly began to move again. "That one with the wizard of whatever."

"Santa Claus is Coming to Town."

"That's the one! You're doing good Cassie. Only a few more steps and you can go back to watching McDreamy."

"Or McSteamy. Whichever one you like better. Personally I like Eric Dane's character better."

"He is much funnier than Patrick Dempsey's character but come on. That guy is such a man whore plus I bet he doesn't even like candy. Probably thinks it's bad for his complexion!"

"Is that how you base whether you like someone or not? I guess I should tell you now that my brother hates candy and is a total health nut."

"Yea well my brother-"

"Is going to kill one of you when I get better if you don't shut up!" Sweat was beginning to pour down Castiel's face and while the banter had helped earlier, it was now starting to piss him off. "Just get me back to the damn bed."

"Can do."

Without warning Dean lifted Castiel up into his arms and carried him the rest of the way over to the bed. "That's not what I meant!"

"Deal with it Cas."

"I'm not telling you thank you."

"I don't want you to."

"He just wants you to sleep with him already!" Castiel and Dean both turned to see the door of Castiel's room slam shut behind a fleeing Gabriel.

"Can we kill him the next time we see him?"

"As much as I want to I can't because I'm his brother."

"What if I do it for you? He's not my brother."

Castiel let out a sigh. "I have a feeling that your brother wouldn't appreciate it if you killed Gabriel."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right."

"I'll take that thank you now."

"Still not going to happen."

"Jo you'll never guess just how sexual things were today!"

"Sexual in a good way or a bad way Gabe?"

"I don't know. Dean was the sexual tension between you and Cas a good thing or a bad thing?"

Dean scowled at Gabriel before flicking him off and going back to his whiskey. "You didn't tell me about this Dean. I thought we were close. I guess you don't love me like you used to."

"Sammie I can tell you all about the encounter. So we were helping Cassie to walk since he's bones are weak right now and Dean had to pick him up and carry him to his bed. Of course I could feel the sexual tension coming off them so I commented on it and then got the hell out of there. I'm sure they sorted it out after I left. Right Dean-o."

"I want to punch you so hard right now but then you might end up in jail again and I think twice in one day would be frowned upon."

"Gabriel!" Jo was now glaring at Gabriel. "You got arrested for fighting again? I thought we talked about this!"

"You talked, I pretended to listen. Don't feel bad. I do it to my brothers all the time."

"Gabriel one day you are going to get into some serious trouble and no one will be there to bail you out. I hope when that day comes I at least get to see you behind bars before you find a way out. It would be like Christmas."

"Wow what a great friend. How could I possibly be insulted by that comment?"

"Stop getting in trouble and I'll stop saying stuff like that to you. What did Cas have to say about it?"

"I'm pretty sure he spent the next thirty minutes after my call laughing at me."

"Serves you right."

"Why don't you serve me another martini?"

"How about I take your martini glass and shove it-"

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, don't you dare finish that sentence." The brown haired women who had served Sam and Dean a few days ago appeared behind the bar next to Jo. "So who are your new friends?"

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean is the new oncologist up at the hospital and Sam is his younger brother who is just visiting. This is my mom."

"You boys can call me Ellen."

"It's nice to meet you." Sam gave his signature kind smile.

Dean piped up before Sam could put any more of his charm on Ellen. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Well you boys seem kind enough. So how are you boys liking town? People friendly enough for you?"

"Most of them." Dean glared at his drink like it was the one picking on him.

"Gabriel what would your mother say? Stop picking on this man especially since he's taking care of your brother for you. Now tell him you're sorry and thank him for what he's doing."

"But Ellen!"

"No buts Gabriel. Do it now or I'm kicking you out of my bar."

"Fine, fine but I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because I have to."

Dean turned to look at Gabriel with a sickly sweet smile. "Go on Gaby. Apologize."

"I'm sorry for picking on you Dean. Thank you for taking care of my brother. By take care of I mean, well it's not fit to say in front of the ladies."

Dean groaned and thumped his head down on the table while Sam let out a loud laugh. Ellen thumped Gabriel on the head before leaving the young adults to there on devices. Jo joined in as Gabriel and Sam began to relentless pick on Dean who finally ended up storming out of the bar like an upset teenaged girl.

**Too tired for brain to function properly. So I've got nothing to say other than review.**

**~CallaLilyLily**

**Destiel-Sabriel1979: I hope there's plenty of both in this chapter for now. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lopithecus: I hope you enjoy this chapter. My brain is too fried to think of anything else to say. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Obsessionisawonderfulthing: I hope you enjoy even more sexual tension. Thanks for the awesome review.**

**Gustin: Thanks for all your reviews. They are getting closer and closer to getting together.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Knock, knock I'm coming in." Gabriel and Castiel looked up to see Dean coming through the door to Castiel's room with a stack of papers in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Why are you wearing a Santa hat Dean-o?"

"Apparently all the hospital staff have to wear these things the day before and the day of Christmas. Believe me I'm not wearing this thing because I want to."

"I always forget."

Dean thunked the huge stack of papers he was carrying on Castiel's bedside table then flopped into the vacant chair. "Enough about my Santa hat we've got things to discuss."

"All those papers are for us?"

"Yes they are. It's everything you could possibly need to know about what's going to be happening the next couple of months."

"Let's get started then." Castiel put the cards he had be holding down and turned to face Dean. "What's first on the list?"

"After the new year you'll be moving up to the rehabilitation ward where you'll be staying for the rest of the time you're in the hospital. Your rehabilitation therapist will be Doctor Milligan; he's really good from what I've heard so you'll be going from the best to the best. You'll also receive a nutritionist who will make sure that you've got a stable diet and of course I'll be checking on you every so often to make sure that treatment was in fact successful. Any questions?"

"How many months will I be there?"

"It depends on Doctor Milligan really. He'll be the one to report a bill of clean health, I'll come check on you and if everything is in working order like he says then you'll be discharged."

"I can't think of anything else unless you have a question Gabriel I think we're good."

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head. "I've got nothing. It looks like we should start house hunting and looking at available jobs."

"Looks like. Although I'd rather have an apartment. A house would be too big for just me."

"While you two do that I'm going to work with my other patients. If you have any questions over the reading don't hesitate to ask."

As soon as Dean shut the door Gabriel started picking on his brother "You were staring at his ass."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were. You were imagining what it would like to take your hands and-"

"If you finish that sentence Gabriel I will forbid you from ever coming to see me again."

"You would never."

"Try me."

"Fine I won't finish what I was going to say." The two fell into silence during which time Castiel began to read the information Dean had left behind for them. "So are you excited for Christmas tomorrow?"

"Not particularly why?"

"Well Sam, Jo and I decided we were going to come spend the day with you since Dean will be working and Ellen is going to be up a Sioux Falls to see Bobby and Jody. What do you think?"

"It's fine by me. I'd rather be with friend then be alone. How did you convince Jo to actually come to the hospital?"

"She might not know about the plan yet."

"Gabriel…"

"We're not going to drug her or anything. Sam and I might just have to carry her kicking and screaming to your room is all. No biggie."

"About you and Sam."

"What about us?"

"Are you two? You know."

"What? Fornicating? Having sexual relations? Participating in intercourse? Dare I say fu-"

Castiel cut his brother off with a groan. "That's not what I meant. What are you two?"

"We might be considering the title of boyfriends but as of right now we're just close friends."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Cassie." Gabriel decided that was the perfect time to ruin the moment. "Although the sex is great. For being just friends that is."

"Gabriel!"

Castiel never particularly like Christmas. Sure he enjoyed the gifts people got him and loved seeing the joy on people's faces when they opened up the gifts he had given them but it annoyed him to no end that he didn't get to go to church. On top of that, his family seemed to always fight on Christmas no matter how stupid the fight may be. It was on Christmas that Lucifer had up and left without a goodbye or so much as a phone call since then. All in all Castiel would much rather it be Easter.

"Cassie wake up. Come on Cassie it's time to join the real world. Don't make me make you get up because it's not going to be pretty if I do. Last warning."

"Alright, alright I'm getting up. You are so annoying Gabriel."

"Don't be that way baby brother. Look what I brought you!" Gabriel motioned for Sam and Jo to come in from where they stood by the door.

"Good morning Sam. It's been a while Jo. Come here!"

Jo practically ran to Castiel's bed and throw her arms around Castiel who was now sitting up. "It's so good to actually see you in the flesh not on some phone screen. You're looking good."

"It's wonderful to see you too and I feel good. Better than I have in a longer time. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Then you'll be coming to visit me all the time right?"

"Of course Jo. I'll visit you as much as I possibly can."

"Pinky swear!"

Castiel laughed and wrapped his pinky tightly around Jo's smaller one. "I pinky swear to come visit you as much as I possibly can after I get out of the hospital. Are you happy now? Do we need to take a blood oath or something?"

"No a simply pinky swear will do now scoot over so I have somewhere to sit. Gabriel you're back."

"Yes I am. I think Sam missed the elevator though." Gabriel set down the huge stack of gifts he was holding in his hands then slid the bags off of his arms. "Well that was a ginormous pain in my ass. I feel bad for Sam. He was carrying most of it."

"You mean there's more? Are you trying to drown my room in tissue and wrapping paper?"

"You'll be surprised to know that most of this is from Anna. I think she went a little crazy this year what with all the pregnancy hormones she's experiencing."

"If she bought me more books on how to pick up men she's going to be the first one I go when I get out of here."

"She's just looking out for you Cassie. You know if you got a boyfriend you wouldn't have this problem."

"Yes I'm sure getting a boyfriend would solve all of my problems. I should just put an ad up in the paper telling every guy in this town that I'm open for business."

"I didn't say you had to become a whore although I will support you no matter what profession you decided to go into after you leave this hospital."

"I think you just got bumped up the list."

"Can somebody help?" Sam's strained voice filled the room as he attempted to maneuver through the open door. "I can't see where I'm going."

"I'll help you sweetie!"

Gabriel walked over to where Sam was standing just outside the door and started taking some of the gifts from his arms. After a few minutes the two managed to get all the present into the room by Castiel's bed where the others were. Jo and Castiel sat and watched as the two began separating the gifts into five different piles each of which had an obscenely large amount of gifts.

"What time is it Cassie?"

"Eleven thirty why?"

"Dean's going to be joining us of course. He should be getting off for lunch now right gigantor?"

"Yes. Dean said he'd get off now for lunch."

"Dean is off now for lunch. Wow…" Dean was staring at the presents with an eyebrow raised. "Someone went crazy this Christmas."

"That would be my sister. Apparently Anna is having crazy pregnancy hormones."

"That explains two of the piles. Why are the other three so large?"

Gabriel scoffed at Dean's question. "Please. Anna loves Jo and she loves the two of you now as well. I told my sister all about you and your brother so now you're on her radar too."

"Well I'll have to thank your sister then."

"You can thank her later. Right now is present time." Gabriel began to boss everyone around so he could get to the exciting part of Christmas. He told each person where to sit and made Dean put all of Castiel's presents on his bed. Finally Gabriel sat on the floor with a childish smile on his face. "Start opening!"

By the time everyone was done opening their presents Castiel's room was a complete disaster. Paper littered the floor and Castiel wanted nothing more than to get out of bed and start cleaning the offending mess. The only reason Castiel restrained himself was because it would ruin Gabriel's mood and Castiel couldn't do that to his brother. Instead Castiel busied himself with looking at the gifts he had received and made mental notes on who he would need to send thank you cards to.

His sister had bought him several new books, some new cloths and a laptop, which Castiel was seriously considering telling her to take back but knew it would upset her. Gabriel had bought him several TV shows and a key to his apartment so when he got out of the hospital he could get into Gabriel's house whenever he needed to. Sam's gifts paralleled with Gabriel's and Castiel was almost a hundred percent sure that Gabriel had picked them out for Sam. Jo had nearly cried when she explained her and her mom's gift-a simple but elegant ring-to Castiel. It had been her father's and the two wanted him to have it because he reminded them of the brave man who had died overseas fighting for his country. While Castiel was thankful for all the gifts he had gotten, a part of him was disappointed by the fact none of the gifts were from Dean.

Castiel wasn't aware of the fact Jo, Sam and Gabriel had all left until Dean was snapping his fingers and inch away from Castiel's nose in an attempt to get his attention. "Earth to Castiel. Anybody home?"

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"I could tell." Dean sat awkwardly for a second before reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out a wrapped gift. "I wanted to give this to you while we were alone. Didn't want my brother to think I was becoming a girl like him. Go on open it."

Slowly Castiel reached out and took the gift from Dean's hands. For several seconds Castiel just stared at it before taking off the snowflake wrapper paper carefully as if he was scared of ripping the paper. In his hands was a Bible that looked well-worn with many crease lines on the spine and spots where the color was fading on the cover. Castiel opened the book and saw the name Mary Winchester scrolled in neat cursive on the top of the inside cover. As he flicked through the Bible Castiel noticed highlighted sections and writing littering the delicate pages.

"It was my mom's. She loved this thing. I think she took it with her everywhere she went. I never saw her without it. When she died it was the one thing of hers I wanted so it's been sitting on my bedside table since but I think this thing needs some love. That's what made it special so I want you to have it."

Castiel stared at the book in his hands before reluctantly putting it down and pulling Dean into a tight hug. "Thank you. I love it. It's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

"You know how to make a guy feel like he did something right. Just take care of it. Make sure you read it as often as you can and don't let it get covered up in dust."

"I won't." Castiel pulled away from Dean and took his own Bible out of the top drawer. "Here. Take this and put it on a shelf. I don't need it anymore."

"Are you sure? I mean it's yours after all. You've marked it up the same way that my mom marked up hers."

"I haven't written nearly as much in it as your mother has in hers and I think I'd rather just have this one. I'll add onto and maybe I'll get a new perspective from what she's written. Take it."

Dean took the Bible from Castiel and stood up. "I've got to get back to work but I'll come back later. Promise."

"I'll be here."

By the time Dean got a chance to stop by and check on Castiel, Castiel was fast asleep with the lamp on his bedside table still on. Dean was about to leave when he noticed Castiel had something clutched tightly in his hand. Quietly Dean walked over and took his mom's old Bible out of Castiel's heads with a smile then tucked the covers around Castiel's sleeping form. Clinking out the lamp Dean left the room with a soft smile still on his face. This Christmas was definitely a success.

**Ta-Da! New chapter and I'm running out of things to say other than please review because it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks for reading!**

**~CallaLilyLily**

**Destiel-Sabriel1979: If you love the action between the two in this chapter you're going to love the next one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lopithecus: I wish Dean did a lot of things in the show like jump out of the screen and take me with him on an adventure but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Hopefully you find this chapter just as sickly sweet. Thank you for the awesome review.**

**Obsessionisawonderfulthing: I'm glad you like everything about this fic. I'm trying my best. Keep on reviewing please!**

**Gustin: You reviewed just in time to get mentioned. Very good timing so now you don't have to wait that long! Thanks for the review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Is that everything?" Dean and Gabriel had lugged all of Castiel's stuff upstairs while Dr. Milligan-Adam as he preferred to be called-began planning Castiel's schedule. "I don't want to have to make another trip."

"Yes we got it all. I didn't realize Castiel had so much stuff!"

"Well it starts to accumulate after four years."

"True. I just don't want to think about having to get this all out of here. That's going to be the biggest beating."

Dean grunted as he nearly tripped over a stray object. "Next time Sammie and Cas are going to be helping us out. I will drag my brother's ass down here if I have to."

"I'll help because we could definitely use a gargantuan right now." Gabriel came to a halt and looked at Dean with horror on his face. "Can you get the doorknob?"

"No!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

Suddenly the door to Castiel's room swung open to reveal Adam in all his bright smiling glory. "What took you guys so long? Castiel and I have been waiting for you."

"While the two of you were up here having a tea party, Dean and I had to lug all this stuff up the stairs because the elevator is broken and we almost tripped at least ten times."

"In that case come on in."

"Don't mind if we do." Gabriel pushed his way through and put the stack of belongings down with a loud grunt which Dean mirrored seconds later. Dean stood up with one hand on his back and attempted to crack his aching back while Gabriel laughed at him. "You're turning into an old man. Soon you'll be in a wheelchair in a nursing home in Florida."

"If you two are done I'd like to talk to you about Castiel's rehabilitation plan."

Gabriel sat down on Castiel's bed and smiled at the new doctor. "Go ahead."

"It will be a combination of physical and mental rehabilitation. We'll start with walking then we'll led into more difficult things like jogging and bending down; lifting things even. It will be slow going but with Castiel's willingness to improve I have faith that we'll be successful."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Let's get started."

**Ten and a Half Months Later**

"You excited to be getting out of here baby bro?" Gabriel and Sam were helping Castiel box up all of his belonging since today was officially release day. "It's been a while since you've seen the sun. Are you going to start melting as soon as we go outside?"

"You know what? I don't even care about your little taunts because today I am leaving. I can't wait to get to my new apartment and make it mine."

"Well don't go too Martha Steward on me."

"Like that would ever happen."

"Wouldn't surprise me if it did."

"Alright everything is packed!" Sam's voice broke the two brothers out of their banter battle and both turned to look at him with large eyes. "Let's move this stuff to the car."

"Okay sweetie. Lead the way."

It took the three men three trips to get all of Castiel's belongings in Gabriel's truck and by the time they were done Castiel was starting to sweat a little. When Gabriel attempted to help his brother Castiel pushed him away with a huff. Rolling his eyes Gabriel slid into the driver's seat of the truck while Sam slipped into the middle seat and right before Castiel got in Dean came running out of the hospital. Despite his brother's protests Castiel shut the passenger's side door and met Dean.

"Look at you. Not wearing a hospital gown for once and in the sunlight."

"I know it's kind of a miracle."

Dean smiled widely at Castiel's excitement. "Sorry I couldn't come help move things. I was in surgery but I wanted to see you before you left."

"It's not like this is the last time we're going to see each other. Our brothers are dating each other so it's kind of a give in."

"I know that but…" Dean trailed off, switching from one foot to the other nervously. "What I'm trying to say is I'd like to see you tonight."

"As in a date?"

"Well I'm not your doctor and you're not my patient so I don't see why not. You're an attractive man and I'm an attractive man and we're both single. Harvelle's at seven thirty?"

"See you there."

Dean raised his voice as Castiel started walking back to Gabriel's car. "I'll be the attractive one in a leather jacket."

"I'll be the one in the nicely fitted jeans. You'll be staring at my ass every time I leave my seat." Castiel shut the door to Gabriel truck before Dean could reply and looked at Gabriel with a bright smile. "First day out of the hospital and I already have a date."

Gabriel slammed on his breaks and turned to look at Castiel. "What?"

"What? Are you surprised or something?"

"Dean just asked you out?"

"Yes he did. We'll just be going to Ellen's bar. Nothing fancy."

"What time is this date?"

"Seven thirty."

"I'll drop you off at seven that way you can hang out with Jo for a little while."

"I was just going to-"

"Don't worry about it. Sam and I will be heading out for a date and it's on the way."

"Thanks Gabriel."

"Anything for my little bro."

Castiel was supposed to be leaving in thirty minutes and he still hadn't decided what to wear. Several pairs of jeans were laid out on his bed along with a few shirts and jackets. Groaning Castiel flopped down on top of all the cloths. After several moments of laying there Castiel heard his front door open but didn't bother to get off of his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't decide what to wear." Castiel's voice came out muffled due to the clothing pressed against his face. "Help me!"

"Poor Cassie is worried about his date. Don't worry I'm here to help. Big brother to the rescue."

Sighing Castiel stood up and let Gabriel look at what he had laid out. "What do you think?"

"That dark pair of jean with the dark blue shirt and the black jacket. You should wear those boots Anna bought you for Christmas."

Quickly Castiel grabbed up the clothing Gabriel had picked and headed to the bathroom to change. After putting the cloths on Castiel had to admit that Gabriel had good choice in clothing. The dark blue shirt brought out the blue in Castiel's eyes and the jeans were just what Castiel had promised Dean. With a groan Castiel started messing with his hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed but after several failed attempts he gave up.

"So how do I look?" Castiel turned for his brother so he could see all sides.

"If Dean didn't find you attractive before he definitely will after tonight. I'm proud of you baby brother."

"Let's just go before I lose my nerve."

Castiel spent every minute he was talking to Jo, spinning the ring she had given him around his finger. A couple weeks after getting the ring Castiel had developed the nervous habit and now with his first date with Dean so close at hand there was no way of stopping Castiel from doing it. At one point Jo grabbed his hand and tried to get him to stop but as soon as she moved her hand Castiel had started it up again.

"Don't be nervous. Everything is going to go fine, you just have to relax." Jo looked up as the door opened and waved. "Here comes your man."

Castiel stood up to meet Dean who had a bright smile on his face. "Hello Dean. How are you?"

"I'm doing good Cas. How are you doing? Liking the free life?"

"I spent all afternoon and my new apartment unpacking and I loved it. Next week I'm painting since I don't start my job at the family company until after Thanksgiving."

"What color are you thinking of painting?"

"Haven't decided. I'm getting some new furniture too so I'll just have to wait and see."

"When are you planning on doing that?"

"Probably Saturday."

Dean turned to Castiel with a bright smile on his face. "Well I'm off on Saturday so I can come help you if you want."

"You want to help me pick out stuff for my apartment on your day off. Don't you have something better to be do like spending time with your brother? I can't imagine you go shopping for fun."

"I don't normally but I think it'd be fun with you plus you're going to need someone to help you make sure you don't make a wrong decision."

"You think I can't pick out my own furniture. That's hurtful Dean."

"I'm not saying you can't pick out your own furniture I'm just saying you need someone there just in case you want to make a poor decision due to a workers pushing."

"I think I can handle it." The glare that Castiel had been giving Dean slipped from his face and turned into a small smile. "Although I wouldn't mind some company and having a second opinion might be a good idea."

"Then it's set. I'll pick you up from your apartment at ten because no one should wake up before nine when they have a day off."

"You don't have to drive."

"I love driving. I've got the most amazing car in the world. You won't want to get out of my baby once you get in."

"What kind of car is it?"

"She! She is a 1967 Chevy Impala."

"Sorry if I offended her by insinuating that she was an object."

"It's okay. She'll forgive you."

"You two are too cute!" Jo was now standing in front of Dean and Castiel watching them closely as they talked to each other. "If you two had kids they would be the most adorable children the world had ever seen."

"I'm trying to woo a man here Jo. You're going to scare him away with all your talk of babies. We're only on our first date after all so give a man a break."

"I can't help it."

"Maybe I should ask your mom to fill in for you. I bet she could restrain herself."

"Shut up and drink your whiskey and stop focusing on me. Go back to talking to Castiel."

"Yes ma'am!" Dean saluted Jo before turning to look at Castiel who was watching the two with interest. "What are you looking at?"

"Just a bit surprised at how close you two are. It's nice to know that you're fitting in well. Soon you might have more than four friends."

"I don't need more than four friends."

Castiel laughed and placed a hand on the bar next to Dean's hoping that Dean would catch the hint sooner rather than later. "Well the four friends you have are the most amazing people in the world so just having four friends is perfectly fine."

"I'm glad I have the Castiel stamp of approval. That means the world to me."

"There's no need to be a jerk."

"I'm not being a jerk! I'm serious. I am. Don't look at me like that!" Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Stop looking at me like that. It's very sad and makes me feel like a bad person."

An hour later Dean and Castiel left the bar with their hands still interlocked together and headed over to Dean's car. A few minutes later Dean pulled up in front of Castiel's new apartment complex but Castiel made no move to leave the car. Dean's hand latched back onto Castiel's and they stayed quiet for several minutes.

"I should probably go."

"You probably should because I have work tomorrow morning which means I should be getting to sleep right about now."

The two continued to sit still in the car. "Moving would probably help me get out of your car."

"It would."

"Alright I guess I'll move then."

"Very good idea." Dean turned to look Castiel right in the eye before he could start moving. "Would it be wronged if I kissed you? Nothing crazy just a little kiss."

"I don't see what would be wrong with that."

Slowly Dean moved so he was fully facing Castiel who had followed the led so they were now face to face. Dean reached up his hands and held Castiel's face carefully between his fingers; stroking the smooth skin underneath his fingers every so often. Despite the fact Dean had asked to kiss Castiel, it ended up being Castiel who leaned in and tentatively pressed his lips against Dean's soft lips. For several seconds their lips stayed connected hardly moving but still sending a feeling of electricity down both men's spines.

"Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight Castiel."

Castiel stepped out of Dean's car being careful not to close the door too hard on Dean's precious car before walking up the steps to his apartment complex. It took every ounce of restraint Castiel had not to run up the steps and lock himself in his room like a love struck teenager. Finally Castiel reached his apartment and after closing the door behind him, slid down the smooth wood with a groan. Castiel had no idea how long he sat there with his fingers running over his lips but the kiss continued to play in his head all night long.

**Another chapter. Hurray!**

**~CallaLilyLily**

**klove-CIDnSN: Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Tunasnotfood: I get what you're saying now and I totally agree. They are absolutely beautiful. I only kept Castiel's hair because I love the way it looks like a hot mess in the show. Haha. Here's another chapter for you. Thank you for the review.**

**Lopithecus: Did you read my mind because I definitely was thinking winking stuff on top of the adventure he would take me on. Hopefully you enjoyed the cuteness in this chapter. Thanks for the great review.**

**Gustin: Hopefully this is fast enough. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cutiepi97: And here's more. Hope you find it adorable as well. Thanks for the review.**

**Shellydiann: I hope you do continue to read it. There is still more to come. The ideas are just flowing through my brain! Thanks for the review.**

**Obsessionisawonderfulthing: I'm sorry if I made your brain implode! I didn't mean to. Thanks for the fantastic review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel was nervous. He'd tried on ten different outfits before settling on a casual outfit consisting of a long military style gray coat, black skinny jeans, a white button down, black scarf and black shoes. His hair was a mess and right as he was going to fix it a knock came from the door. Frantically Castiel ran around trying to fix up what little he had in is apartment before flinging the door open.

"Hello Dean."

"Are you out of breath?"

Blushing Castiel stepped aside so Dean could come into his house. "I was just finishing up some stuff. You can explore while I grab my things."

"Alright then." Dean wondered through the apartment as Castiel disappeared through his bedroom door and smiled at what he found. "This is very you. I can definitely see why you bought the place."

"Gabriel says I have a very distinctive style."

"What do you think?"

"I think I like what I like now come on we're burning daylight."

"Whatever you say captain!"

"Blue or red?" Castiel was looking between the two couches with a look of consternation on his face.

"Blue. It seems more you. Stands out but it's not super bold."

"I think you're right plus blue is my favorite color so why was I even considering red."

"You must be going crazy to even think red was a good choice."

Laughing Castiel turned so he was facing Dean and stole a quick kiss before turning to look for an employee. "Hello Miss! I was wondering if I could get this couch delivered to my apartment."

"Of course just come with me. You'll have to fill out some paperwork."

"Thank you. Do you want to keep looking while I go get this handled?" Castiel turned to Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. Where's the list?"

Castiel handed Dean the list before following the worker who immediately began talking to Castiel in a cheery voice. Dean stared down at the list for a second before deciding to go to the tables section since there seemed to be ten different tables on the list. Of course Dean didn't realize how far in over his head he was until he reached the section. There were long lines of tables of all kinds, in colors of all kinds and sizes of all kinds. Groaning Dean looked back at the list and decided looking for a dining room table would be the easiest thing to find. Ten minutes later Dean had made no progress and Castiel had smirked at him when he told him so.

"Come on I found one I liked on my way over here."

"Maybe I shouldn't have been the one to come help you buy new furniture. I think Sammy would be better fit for this. He knows about all this homey stuff."

"I don't think he'd be nearly as fun to shop with."

"True." Dean put a smirk back on his face as he laced his fingers through Castiel's. "I bet I can help you pick out a nice bed. We can test them out if you want."

"I think the way you want to test them out would be frowned upon. This one. What do you think? It'd fit eight people."

"With your giant family I would say you should find something bigger but I don't think your apartment could handle anything bigger."

"I like the chairs and the color. White would look good because of that brick wall."

"Agreed. Now you also need two tables for your living room. Why do you need two tables?"

"I want a table by that window. It has such a good view of the city."

"Let's go find you more tables then."

"So we're painting everything white but the bedrooms and bathrooms right?"

"Correct. My room will be light gray, my bathroom will be light blue, the guest bathroom will be purple and the guest room will be green."

"Where do you want to start?"

"White walls?"

"Head me the first container of white." Castiel handed the bucket of green paint over to Dean and watched as Dean popped the lid off and poured some of the paint into the roller tray.

"Such a manly man. Thank you for opening it."

"I do pride myself on my manliness now grab a roller and let's get painting. This is going to take forever and a day to do."

"Gabriel should be coming over soon to paint and he said he'd bring someone with him."

"Who is he bringing with him?"

"No clue. He didn't say."

"Well hopefully it's not a stripper."

"I highly doubt Gabriel would bring a stripper to come help us paint. Maybe he'll bring Jo along with him. I'm sure her mom would give her the day off to help."

"I'm sure she would."

"What's that voice for?" Castiel turned around and was smacked in the face with a roller. "Dean!"

Dean laughed as he dropped his roller and grabbed Castiel around the waist with a smile. "You look adorable with white paint on your face. Although it does kind of blend in with your skin. Are you sure you're not an albino?"

"I'm positive and I don't appreciate paint on my face."

"You don't appreciate it?"

"Yes I don't appreciate it Dean. In fact I think this mean I get to paint on your face. It's only fair after all."

"Life isn't fair."

"No life isn't fair but our relationship is so it's my turn to get you."

"Alright, alright. Go for it."

Smiling Castiel rolled the roller diagonally across Dean's face and laughed as Dean's green eyes opened against the paint. "My face feels funny now."

"You're face looks funny now." Dean covered Castiel's other cheek with paint before letting Castiel continue. "We should go back to painting or we're not going to have any more paint left for the other rooms."

"Back to paint then."

An hour later Castiel opened the door with paint still covering his cheeks. The people on the other side of the door burst out laughing while Castiel simply shrugged his shoulders like that answered all their questions. Stepping aside Castiel let the three people through and directed them to the kitchen where Dean was currently painting.

"We've finished up the living room already."

"And is Dean as painted up as you are Cassie?"

"I think I have more paint on me then he does." Dean turned from where he was working to see the people who entered the room. "Sammie! What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be doing big shot lawyer stuff?"

"I had the weekend off so I figured I would surprise you and I heard Castiel was moving in so I figured I'd help with that too."

"Well I'm sure Castiel would invite you all to stay over for dinner but the furniture doesn't get in until Monday."

"You are all more than welcome to stay over and have dinner. There's this really good Chinese takeout place down the street, we can sit on the living room floor and watch a movie or something. I like to pull out all the stops for my friends."

Jo laughed and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck despite the stretch to Castiel's neck. "I think that sounds like the perfect evening. What could possibly be better than spending my night painting and then eating on the floor? It's every girls dream except every guy is taken."

"Well the world isn't perfect. How about we leave these losers to paint the kitchen and we go paint my bathroom?"

"O, what color is that going to be?"

"Light blue."

"I bet that will look good."

"Of course it's going to look good. I picked out the color."

"If a gay man says it's good then it must be good."

"Exactly now come on. The paint's in the living room still."

"I'll get it!" Gabriel sprang up from where he had been seated on the floor and ran over to the front door. "Here you go. Thank you. Food's here!"

"Yes we all know Gaby. The door is right there."

"No need for rudeness Cassie. I think you've been hanging out with Dean too much."

"Just bring the food over here. I'm starving."

"You're getting fat."

"No you're getting fat. It's all that candy you have been eating. Maybe I should be your personal trainer."

"Maybe I should-"

"Cut it out you two!" Jo stood up with her hands on her hip. "I am starving now Gabriel hand over the food or I'm going to take your fat ass down. Castiel put in a movie preferably something with an attractive man."

Castiel chuckled as he went over to the stack of movies he had sitting by the TV since there was nowhere else to store them. After much deliberation Castiel pulled out the Avengers and started it up before Jo could yell at him again. Groaning Castiel stood up and plopped into Dean's lap where his food was already set out for him.

"You know exactly what a girl needs Castiel. Why can't you be straight?"

"Because that would be convenient."

"I forgot that's how the world works." Sighing Jo looked at the screen then smiled. "Thank God for spandex. I love a nice, tight behind."

"Spandex is an amazing invention."

"Hey!" Dean nudged Castiel with a free elbow. "I'm sitting right here you know."

"We could always get you spandex. I wouldn't be complaining and I'd bet you'd look great in it too."

"While I would love to listen to your banter, Chris Evan is on the screen and I would love it if you two would be quiet."

"You think Captain America is better than us?"

"Yes."

"You should see him in What's Your Number."

"Why?"

"He's ass doesn't just look good in spandex." Castiel smirked and went back to watching the movie while Dean glared at the back of his head.

"You are an evil little person."

"I know that Dean now watch the movie."

"Thank you for coming over to help. It was good to see you again Sam."

"Jo and I will be back on Monday Cassie."

"It was good to see you again Castiel. Make sure to send me picture when it's all finished."

"Don't do anything stupid tonight." Jo winked at Castiel before closing the door behind her.

Strong arms wrapped around Castiel's waist before he could turn around. "I'll help you pick up before I leave."

"How about you help me clean up and then we watch another movie. We can snuggle up on the floor and watch the new Spiderman movie."

"I don't do snuggling but I'll watch Spiderman with you after we clean up that is."

"You're a huge snuggler and you know it."

Dean picked up an empty take out container with a smile. "Don't tell my brother."

"Why would I tell your brother about our snuggling habits? It's none of his business."

"Technically we're not even dating."

"And why is that? Because we haven't updated our Facebook status?"

"No I don't even have a Facebook. We've only been on one date and that was yesterday."

"So? You just helped me pick out all the furniture for my apartment. We've been skidding around getting together for almost a year now and you plan on continuing this relationship correct?"

"Yes I do plan on it."

"Dating."

"But-"

"Dating." Castiel put the movie in before walking back over to Dean who was now sitting on the floor with a smile. "I guess we'll have to get you a Facebook so we can change your status to in a relationship."

"I don't want a Facebook."

"Fine as long as I get to snuggle."

"How could I deny that adorable face anything?"

Castiel laughed as Dean pulled him down into his lap. "Does that mean you'll let me watch this movie?"

"Yes."

"That means I need to be facing the other way Dean. It requires you letting me go as well."

"If you insist." Dean loosened his arms and let Castiel turn around before tightening them back up again. "This version is so much better than the Toby McGuire versions."

"I agree plus Andrew Garfield is much cuter than Toby McGuire."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Is it working?"

"Just go back to watching your movie." Dean felt Castiel yawn against his chest. "I thought you weren't tired."

"Just shut up and watch the movie."

"If you say so Cas."

Ten minutes later Dean heard Castiel's breathing shallow out and the weight against his chest became dead weight. Not long after Dean's own head began to fall along with his heavy eyelids. Slowly Dean eased himself and Castiel down so the two were laying comfortably on the floor of Castiel's living room. Several minutes later the two were fast asleep with their arms wrapped securely around one another while their steady breathing filling the air.

**Yes this is mindless fluff and the next chapter will be too but I do have plot plans so don't you worry the pretty little hairs on your pretty little heads. Also I was watching Spiderman when I watched this hence the Spiderman and Avengers movie choices. Go Marvel! Before I forget I'd like to tell you about my Pinterest. I have a Pinterest account (CallaLilyLily) and on that account are pictures of the apartment and the outfit Castiel is wearing because I needed inspiration. Don't forget to review.**

**~CallaLilyLily**

**Gustin: Sorry that this is so late but I've been a tad bit busy. Hopefully you enjoy the fluff and thanks for the review!**

**klove-CIDnSN: Thanks for the review.**

**Lopithecus: Loving the reviews so keep them coming. Enjoy the heartwarming fluff and hopefully this chapter is keeping with the better and better part of your review.**

**Obsessionisawonderfulthing: Ummm here's more Destiel kiss… Haha. Thanks for the fantastic review. Enjoy the Destiel.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Castiel had been working on decorations for the party he was throwing the next day. Several pies were cooling on a counter beside all of the decorations littering the kitchen counters. At the moment Castiel's printer was working on place cards he had typed up while Castiel tied festive ribbons around the glasses that would be used tomorrow. When the cards finished printing Castiel began setting up the place cards then placed the newly decorated glasses by the plates.

"Anybody home?" Castiel had put the last glass down when Dean's voice filled the apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen Dean!"

"What are you doing-wow. You've been busy today I see."

"Just doing some last minute decorating. I want everything to be perfect for tomorrow."

"Are you still worried about it? Everything is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about Cas."

"How could you possibly know that for sure?"

Dean's arms wrapped around Castiel's waist and squeezed gently. "Stop worrying. You're going to make everything so perfect that everyone will feel the need to behave themselves. It will be a fantastic Thanksgiving."

"You're still cooking the turkey right?"

"Of course I am. You think I would just leave you out to dry?"

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I've been told."

"By who exactly?" Castiel linked his arms around Dean's neck and glared at him. "Should I be worried about you getting stolen away from me?"

"No you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Good because I don't think I can take any more stress. I just want to curl up under a blanket with a glass of wine and watch a movie."

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"I might have forgotten."

"Castiel!"

"I didn't mean to I was just busy trying to finish up the decorations and I forgot."

Dean let out a sigh and released his boyfriend. "You go curl up on the couch with that glass of wine and put in a movie. I'll make you something to eat. Go on now."

"I repeat best boyfriend ever."

"You keep saying that like I don't know it. Now go before I drag you to the couch."

Castiel gave Dean a kiss before grabbing a glass of wine and heading over to the living room where he popped The Nightmare Before Christmas into the DVD player. A contented sigh escaped Castiel's lips as his strained body met the comfortable cushion of the couch. Dean entered the room sometime later while Castiel was humming along to What's This with a smile on his face.

"Halloween has already pasted and Christmas is almost a month away."

"Leave me alone. It's my favorite movie and it makes me happy."

"And you call me a child." Dean handed the blue mug he was holding over to Castiel. "Here. Food is served."

"It's Ramon Noodles Dean. Why did it take you so long to make?"

"Well I was making you something else but it kind of got burnt so I ended up just making you these instead."

"Isn't it the thought that counts?"

"Or something like that."

Castiel smoothed down the cardigan he was wearing for the millionth time as he stared at the closed door with apprehension. Everyone he had invited to the party was told they could arrive whenever they wanted and Gabriel had replied with the earliest time of eleven thirty. It was now eleven thirty-one and Castiel's eyes were glued to the door in front of him. Dean had told him several times that a watched pot doesn't boil but Castiel chose to ignore him and watch the door instead.

Suddenly a knock sounded from the door and Castiel threw it open. "Hello Gabriel and Sam. Please come in."

"Don't you look fancy? What's the occasion?"

"You know very well what today is Gabriel. I'm not in the mood for your sarcastic comments."

"Does someone need to get laid?"

"Leave Cassie alone. You know he has social anxiety." A pretty girl with red hair seemed to have magically appeared behind the two men already occupying Castiel's doorway. "Or is sociophobia the politically correct term nowadays?"

"I think people prefer anthropophobia actually. Much more science-y."

"How I've missed you Gaby!"

"I've missed you two Annie. How's the soul searching going?"

"It was enlightening. Everything a girl could dream of."

"How's the ex and the kid?"

Anna sighed as she pulled Castiel in for a hug. "Good. They're both good. Now I want to switch the conversation over to Cassie. How are you doing? You look really good."

"You all should come in and get comfortable before I start blabbing about my life."

Castiel led the three over to his living room where they each took a seat on the couch. Quickly Castiel went to the kitchen to grab drinks and Dean who Castiel was sure was hiding from the unavoidable onslaught. When Castiel entered the kitchen Dean was bent over the oven probably adjusting the turkey for the fifteenth time that day. Just as Castiel was beginning to pour the drinks, the doorbell rang again.

"Dean can you get that?"

"Sure thing." A gentle kiss was pressed to Castiel's head before footsteps could be heard crossing the room. "Everyone's here now. Do you want help?"

"No I've got it. Can you please entertain our guest?"

"Our guest? I don't live here Cas. They're your guest."

Castiel mumbled something under his breath which caused Dean to raise an eyebrow. "I said that you practically live here so you might as well be included."

"Are you trying to drop a hint?"

"Is it working?"

"You've always lacked in subtly Cas."

"Well I just got to thinking and you're almost never at your apartment and mine is so much closer to the hospital so why not you know. Move in together?"

"Even I can't fight with that logic." Dean picked up the full tray with a smile. "Time to go entertain our guests."

With a smile Castiel followed Dean down the hall being careful not to startle or bump Dean in any way that would cause him to drop the platter. At the door to the living room Castiel paused momentarily to take his last sane breath of air for several hours. Upon opening the door Dean smirked at Castiel before announcing that the drinks had arrived in a cheery voice. Immediately a man with dirty blonde hair stood up with a smile pointed in Castiel's direction.

"Castiel. It's been too long little brother. How are you?"

"I'm great Michael." Castiel crossed the room and hugged his older brother tightly. "It's nice to see you again."

"Now that that's out of the way I call story time."

"If that's what you want Anna I would be more than happy to tell you my story as you called it. Where do you want me to start?"

"When Dean became your doctor of course. I mean it is the beginning of this little fairytale right?"

Castiel moved away from Michael to sit on the floor in front of the couch table being sure to smile politely at Jo who smiled back with a thumbs up. "If I'm going to tell this story then Gabriel and Dean have to help too."

"Just start already!"

"Alright, alright. Let's see now. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away-"

"Come on Cas!" Anna glared at Castiel as she sat up straighter. "I want to know the real story. Not some make believe Star Wars crap!"

"Fine. Well I guess it started around this time of year. I don't remember the exact date but you get the idea."

"Was it love at first sight?"

"What?"

Anna rolled her eyes at her younger brother. "You know. You looked at each other and sparks immediately started to fly."

"My life is not a romance movie Anna. I live in the grown up world. Where was I… right! So Dean shows up and starts talking to Gabriel and I about these new procedures he might want to try."

Everything was going well. Despite Castiel's earlier uncertainty, everyone was getting along great and every aspect of the night was easily falling into place. Dinner had gone off without a hitch and to Castiel's surprise Jo and Michael seemed to be getting rather friendly with each other despite the seven year age difference. Now the group had moved back to Castiel's living room where each took their previous seat.

"The dinner was amazing Cas and the place setting was fantastic. I don't understand how you managed to get the artsy gene in the family. I think if anyone should have the artsy gene it should be me since I'm the unique one in the family."

"You have the most common name out of all of us."

"Michael is more common than Anna."

"And you know that for a fact?"

"No but-"

"Exactly. I rest my case."

"Lawyered!" Gabriel piped up as Castiel leaned back into Dean's chest with a smug smile on his face. "With that out of the way I motion that we play a game of some sort."

"I'm not playing Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare with you. I've told you this before and I'll tell you again. Those are not appropriate games for a family to play together."

"I was going to suggest Apples to Apples but if you'd rather we play one of those you won't hear me complaining."

"Dean…"

"Yes Cas?" Dean looked down at Castiel who had large puppy eyes trained on Dean knowing that they were Dean's weakness. "I'll go get it."

Castiel gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away from Dean's body. "Thank you."

"Curse those innocent eyes."

Several minutes later Dean returned with the game in hand which he then placed on the floor. Quickly Dean moved the table and motioned for everyone to take a seat on the floor around the game. Castiel pulled the game towards him and began sorting out the cards.

"Who's picking first?"

"Dibs!" Gabriel's hand shot up along with his entire body. "I want to pick first. Hot! Man I should have waited. You know I would have won this card."

"How did I get boring and cold?" Gabriel was glaring at the green cards in his hand. "I'm the most interesting and warm person that I know!"

"Maybe that's the universe telling you that you're not as great as you think you are."

"Well if mine are right then what are yours Cassie?"

"Sensual, sexy, charming, flirtatious, mischievous, talented and luscious."

"What? There's no way." Gabriel grabbed the cards out of Castiel's hand and read them carefully. "This is completely inaccurate. If anything this is the opposite of you."

Dean snorted at Gabriel. "I'd like to disagree with that."

"You're telling me that these cards describe my brother. Castiel? The one who's sitting next to you right now? The one who has the sexual prowess of a rock?"

"I could go through each of them and give you examples of how that descriptive word fits Cas but you might not like it." Gabriel's face paled and a strained sound came out of his throat. "I guess that's a no then. Maybe some other time."

"Seriously best boyfriend ever."

"You keep saying that."

Castiel laughed as Dean nuzzled his neck affectionately. "Stop it. We're in company Dean."

"I didn't notice."

"Stop!"

"I think that's our cue to leave!" Anna winked at Castiel as she stood up. "The love birds clearly need time to themselves."

The group made their way to the door where they spent several minutes saying goodbyes, giving hugs and promising to call each other soon. When the door finally shut Castiel let out an exhausted groan and fell into Dean's arms. Dean let out a deep chuckled as his wrapped his strong arms around the limp body pressed against his own.

"Is somebody tired?" Castiel grunted in answer. "Let's go to bed. Can you walk or am I going to have to carry you?"

"Carry me."

With a fake strained groan Dean lifted Castiel bridal style into his arms and headed towards the room that was now their room. Carefully Dean started removing Castiel's clothes then removed his own before crawling into the warm bed. As soon as Dean had settled into the covers Castiel wrapped himself around Dean so his head rested on Dean's chest while his limbs tangled with Dean's. A contented sigh fell from Castiel's lips making Dean's smile despite his falling eyes.

**So going to school is going to be utterly useless this week. I did absolutely nothing today and that will continue on to the next day and the next day and the next day, etc. Anyways this chapter was supposed to be Thanksgiving and Christmas so we could get to some plot but it turned into Thanksgiving so… Enjoy? There's more stuff on Pinterest so go check it out. Don't forget to review and all that jazz!**

**~CallaLilyLily**

**Destiel-Sabriel1979: That's what I thought and I think the brick walls really fit Castiel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review!**

**klove-CIDnSN: Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Keep up reviewing!**

**Lopithecus: Right! I think Jeremy Renner's butt looks the best but as I said Chris Evan's butt is amazing as well. This chapter isn't as fluffy but I hope you like it all the same. Thanks for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well it's just you, me, Sam and Gabriel so as soon as they come over we'll do presents because Gabriel will complain if we don't. After that we'll just hang out and enjoy the rest of the day until dinner. I didn't have anything else planned why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure that my plan wasn't ruined."

Castiel tilted his head at Dean in confusion. "I didn't know you had anything planned. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's less like a plan and more of a surprise that wouldn't work if we had to wait all day."

"You know what I'm not even going to ask instead I'm going to change the topic. Is everything ready for the dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes and did you set up all the decorations." Dean rolled his eyes knowing that Castiel would answer his question seriously despite the sarcasm dripping from Dean's words.

"I thought you saw them? You told me earlier that you like them."

"Cas I was being sarcastic. Of course you did all the decorating. You're always prepared and everything you do always looks perfect."

"No need for jealousy Dean."

"Why would I be jealous Cas? Manly men don't do decorating."

"Are you insinuating that I'm not manly because I decorate for holidays?"

"Well…"

Castiel hit Dean on the arm playfully causing them both to laugh. "Don't be a jerk. Goodness. Why am I even dating you?"

"Because I'm awesome."

"All you do is sit around and eat pie all day!"

"That's not true. I save lives."

"Very true." Castiel stood up with a groan. "I'm going to go to bed. Got to get up early tomorrow and go to church."

"Wait what?"

"Church. The place built specifically for praising the Lord."

"When were you going to tell me that we're going to church?"

"I didn't think you'd want to go…"

"Of course I want to go." Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around Castiel's slim waist. "I want to be there for you. So what time do we leave?"

Dean hadn't been to church in years-since his mom died in fact. The entire time Dean's hand kept one of Castiel's tightly in his like he was afraid Castiel would disappear if Dean let go. As soon as the service was finished Dean phone started ringing.

"Where are you guys?"

"Hello to you too Sam. My morning was great how about yours?"

"Dean I'm not in the mood. Your present is being a bother."

"Just let yourselves in and we'll be there soon."

"I don't have a key to the apartment so how are we supposed to get in?"

"Gabriel has one."

"Why didn't you think of that earlier?" Dean heard Gabriel say something in the background. "Alright we're in. What do you want me to do with the present?"

"Put it under the tree. Where else would it go Sammie?"

"Whatever jerk. Where are you guys anyways?"

"Church. Castiel wanted to go to the morning service since the later one will probably be busier."

"You're at church?"

"Yes now shut your cakehole and let me drive. Bye bitch."

"Bye jerk."

Dean looked at Castiel who was distracted by a woman asking him a question. "And put the present in our bedroom. Thanks bro!"

Fifteen minutes later Castiel and Dean reached the apartment and were greeted by Sam and Gabriel who had bright smiles on their faces. Gabriel looked like a little kid as he bounded around the living room sorting the presents out for everyone. In no time at all each man had there stack of gift in front of them and began opening them.

"Gabriel I don't understand what this is?" Castiel was holding up bottle with chocolate written on it. "I have plenty of chocolate in my house. Why did you feel the need to buy me this?"

"That's not regular chocolate dear brother. What you're holding in your hand is chocolate body paint. Enjoy!"

Castiel rolled his eyes but stopped halfway through when a strange noise reached his ears. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Dean was grinning at Castiel who was still thoroughly confused. "Are you talking about my present that you haven't opened yet?"

"I already opened your present?"

"Not all of them."

"I don't understand."

"How about I show you?"

"Alright."

Dean disappeared out of the living room and headed to their room. Quickly Dean opened the door and bent down to lift up Castiel's last gift into his arms. Upon entering the living room again Dean set the present down and watched as the confused puppy ran around looking at everyone in the room. Castiel's eyes widened as he looked at the tiny puppy running around his living room playing with stray paper and nudging each person in turn.

"Dean…"

"Merry Christmas Cas."

The puppy whined happily as Castiel began to scratch behind the puppy's ears. "What's its name?"

"He doesn't have a name yet. It's up to you."

"His eyes are so blue…"

"That's why I picked him. His eyes remind me of yours."

"I'm gonna name him…" Castiel stared at the dog for several minutes with his head tilted to the side which led to the dog doing the same. "Zek."

"Zek?"

"Like Ezekiel. He was a prophet of the Lord."

"Well I like it."

Castiel picked up the puppy and petted the black and white fur gently. "Do you like that name? Do you Zek? Yes. I think you do. I think you like that name very much!"

"You should have seen it! Dean was completely covered in mud and dad wasn't happy with him at all. There was mud all over the house and mom kept finding mud in random places for the next three months."

Castiel laughed and pressed a kiss to Dean's scowling lips. "That doesn't surprise me one bit. I bet he looked cute covered head to toe in mud."

"Dad didn't think so but mom did."

"Well I have plenty of stories about Gabriel if you ever want to hear them. He was a devil-child and got into all sorts of trouble when he was little. The neighbor's dog took a particular loathing to him after Gabriel managed to hangs all the dog's toys just out of his reach."

"That dog hated everyone. I was just doing the neighborhood a service by putting that dog into its place."

"You were the only one the dog didn't like."

"He didn't like Anna either."

"That's because Anna always pulled his tail and ears when we were younger."

"Whatever. I stick by my theory of the dog hating everyone."

"So I think its Sammie turn." Dean piped up with an evil grin. "I've got a really good one."

Sam sat board straight in his chair with large, terrified eyes. "Don't you dare."

"When Sammie was four he would follow our mom everywhere around the house and would copy everything she did. If she vacuumed then he'd pretend to vacuum, if she was on the phone then he would pretend to be on the phone and the list goes on and on. So one day dad and I come in from fixing his car and Sammie had done his makeup. Mom took a picture of it and everything. It was probably the funniest thing I ever saw. Dad even laughed."

"I hate you so much."

"Love you too bitch."

"Jerk."

"So where is this picture?" Sam who had his head on the table looked up at Gabriel in anger. "I really want to see Samantha."

"I think…"

Dean pushed back his chair and left the room without another word. The three still at the table could hear Dean rooting around in the closet Castiel had designated for games and photo albums. Several minutes later Dean came back with a triumphant smile and a black book in his hands. Across the front was the word Winchester in gold.

"Let's see here." Dean opened the photo album and began flicking through the pages before stopping and turning it so Gabriel could see the picture. "I give you Samantha Winchester."

Gabriel burst out laughing and looked at Sam with a found expression on his face. "This is so adorable. You make such a pretty girl."

"I was four! I didn't know any better."

"Will you feel better if I tell Dean an embarrassing Castiel story?"

"Yes. Sorry Cas."

Castiel shrugged. "I don't mind. Do you want me to get the photo albums? I'm sure there's something embarrassing in there."

"If you don't mind dear brother."

Castiel stood up and went to the closet that Dean had been going through earlier. Quickly Castiel grabbed the three photo albums that were left and went back to the dining room. Carefully Castiel placed the remaining photo albums in front of Gabriel then took his seat next to Dean who wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Everyone waited in silence while Gabriel went through the photo albums looking for the right photo. Finally Gabriel stopped with a giant smile on his face.

"This is the perfect one." Gabriel showed Sam the picture before turning it to Dean who smiled and kissed Castiel on the head. "Castiel was always Anna's favorite and since she was older he would do whatever it was she wanted to do. This was the one and only time that Castiel played tea party with here. After this Castiel refused to play with her anymore."

"I guess dressing up like a girl is a younger brother thing."

"Unless you have a dolled up picture somewhere I'd have to agree with you Dean-o."

Dean turned Castiel. "So you want some tea?"

"Dean!" Castiel pushed Dean away but he went nowhere. "Stop being a jerk."

"I'm sorry. I still love you even if you make a pretty girl."

"Go take a mud bath."

"That's not fair. Why do you get to make fun of me but I don't get to make fun of you. That's a double standard."

Castiel rolled his eyes and kissed Dean lightly on the lips. "Fine. I apologize now can I go play with my new puppy. Pretty please."

"Sam and I will do the dishes. You and your brother can go play with the puppy."

Castiel grinned widely as he stood up from his chair and kissed Dean excitedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome Cas."

Dean was brushing his teeth when he felt lean arms gently wrapped around his waist. For another minute Dean brushed his teeth then spit out the tooth paste before turning around to place his large arms around Castiel's shoulders. A laugh bubbled up from Castiel's lips as Dean kissed him.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You taste all minty and it tickled."

"You are so strange."

Castiel shrugged. "I need to brush my teeth now Dean."

"Then brush them."

"I can't. I'm trapped."

"Fine I'll meet you in the room." Dean was about to leave when a thought came to him. "Where did you put Zek?"

"I put his bed in our room."

Dean nodded then went into their room where Zek was asleep in his bed. A loud yawn escaped Dean as he made his way over to the bed and while he wanted to just fall on the bed Dean decided that getting under the covers would be best. It was freezing outside and no matter how high they cranked up the heater they always woke up freezing in the morning. Several minutes later Castiel left the bathroom and turned off all the lights before crawling in beside Dean.

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes." Dean turned to look at Castiel.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What?"

"What you said earlier."

"I meant what did I say."

Castiel blushed and looked away from Dean who continued to look at Castiel. "That you loved me."

Dean sat up and motioned for Castiel to follow. Cautiously Dean took both of Castiel's hands in his own and squeezed them lightly. They stayed like that for several minutes until Castiel finally turned to look at Dean with his big, blue eyes. Dean adjusted them so Castiel was straddling his waist and Dean's hands held Castiel's face.

"I love you. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You're strong and full of life and you don't let anything stop you and you have so much faith. I love every single thing about you. The millions of brothers and the lack of knowledge on modern subjects and the fact you mumble in your sleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep."

Dean laughed. "Yes you do. None of it makes sense but you talk in your sleep. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Castiel kissed Dean before resting his head in the crook between Dean's neck and shoulder. "Love you so much."

"We should sleep Cas."

"Yes you have work tomorrow." Cas yawned. "Love you."

Slowly Dean moved so his head rested against a pillow while Castiel remained where he lay on Dean's chest. "Love you too now go to sleep."

Castiel mumbled something that Dean couldn't hear then nuzzled his head against Dean's neck. In no time at all Castiel's slowed breathing reached Dean's ears and Dean's arms tightened around Castiel's smaller body. Slowly Dean's eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out so it matched Castiel's perfectly.

**Sorry I haven't updated this sooner. I was on the road the past couple of days and I've been stuck on how to do the next chapters but I found the solution. Being sick sometimes has its advantages. Anyways hopefully I'll be able to update soon but just in case I'm going to tell you all happy holidays now. Love ya and don't forget to review.**

**~CallaLilyLily**

**Gustin: Sorry this is so late. I tried my best to get it out quickly but I've been so busy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Obsessionisawonderfulthing: Haha thanks. I'm not a very cutesy person but for some reason I'm good at writing it. Strange I know. His butt really is fabulous. Keep reviewing.**

**klove-CIDnSN: Thank you so much. Keep reviewing!**

**Lopithecus: Cas never has been subtle. Haha. I haven't decided if they'd be a good couple but who knows. **

**ButterflyBroken: Thank you so much! Your review means a lot .**


	12. Chapter 12

Dean loved his job in general but there were times-like these-when Dean hated his job with a fiery passion. Not ten minutes earlier Dean had lost a young girl on his operating table. The girl had been an aspiring writer who had just got the news that her first novel would be published at the end of the month. Dean had preordered it and made the young girl-Meg-promise to sign his copy when he finally got it.

Now Dean has to go out and tell Meg's wife Charlie that she better start making funeral arrangements and sending out invites to the funeral. Sighing Dean threw on his coat and headed for the main lobby where he knew Charlie would be sitting, typing away on her laptop in an attempt to distract herself. Slowly Dean walked over to Charlie who immediately looked up with a worried smile.

"Hello Dr. Winchester."

"Hello Charlie." The two looked at each other for several seconds before Dean's face broke. "I'm so sorry Charlie. The cancer had spread too far and her body couldn't take it anymore. She passed away on the operating table."

Tears welled up in Charlie's eyes but none fell. "Thank you for everything you've done doctor."

"I just wish I could have done more."

"Don't say that. You did so much for both of us over the past couple of months that I'm surprised you haven't passed out from exhaustion by now."

"Maybe if I would have done something-anything-differently she'd still be alive right now."

"Sometimes medicine isn't enough. I'm just glad Meg isn't in pain anymore." Charlie seemed ready to say more before she shut her mouth as if thinking better. "Can I go see her now?"

"Of course. The nurse will take you to her. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Maybe. Thanks for everything Dr. Winchester."

"You're welcome." With that Dean walked away trying to hide the frustration and stress he felt from the people watching him.

Without realizing it Dean found himself in the room he'd come to call his own in the hospital. His numb fingers unlocked his phone, dialed Castiel's number then pressed the phone against his ear as it began to ring. Dean sank down onto the bed with shaking limbs as the phone continued to ring for what felt like ages.

"Dean? What's wrong? I thought you'd be in surgery all morning." Castiel paused and waited for Dean to speak but no answer came. "Dean talk to me. Did something happen? Baby?"

"Can you just talk? Say anything."

"I can do that. Um." Dean heard the sound of Castiel shuffling papers as his tried to come up with something to say. "Did you know Jo and Michael got together? Officially. I mean they were pretty chummy at our Thanksgiving dinner so it's not surprising but you know how people can be. Always skidding around the bush. Gabriel's thinking about asking Sam to move in. Gabriel got some inside information and found out that a brunch of the company Sam works for now is moving out here so he thought it would be the perfect opportunity. I think it's great. Gabriel's also thinking about getting a cat. One of those ugly furless ones that remind you of giant rodents but don't tell him that because he's really excited. Let's see what else. O, Michael is thinking about sending me on a business trip and he said I could bring someone along with me. I think he's just in a good mood because of Jo but I'm going to take him up on the offer before he retracts it. Where would you rather go New York or Los Angeles? I'm partial towards Los Angeles because I love the beach but I don't want you to get bored when I have actual business to attend to."

"A patient died on my operating table today. She was only twenty-five. I had to tell her wife that she wouldn't be coming out of surgery."

"I'm so sorry Dean. I know what she meant to you. You can't beat yourself up about this though. There are other people that still need you to help them. You're an amazing doctor Dean and I know you did everything possible to try to save her."

"There has to have been something-"

"Sweetheart, I love you but you need to stop being so self-deprecating. You can't blame yourself for everything wrong that happens to the people you love."

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

"You wouldn't be Dean Winchester if you weren't at least a little bit self-deprecating. I love you. I've got to go to a staff meeting so I'll talk to you when you get home."

"Alright. Love you too."

"Dean! Dean!" A nurse-whose name Dean was pretty sure started with in R- came running up to Dean just as he was leaving for the night. "You're going to need to come in at eight tomorrow. I had to book you because a woman was diagnosed just now and she needs to have a consult ASAP."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll be here."

The nurse nodded then ran off like a bat out of hell. Dean shook his head and went to his Impala which was recently bumped down to the second most important thing in his life. Without the care Dean used to take, Dean started up the car, head to the apartment and managed to get there in record time. After making sure to lock the car, Dean practically ran up to the apartment and threw open the door. Dean's whole body relaxed as the smell of homemade food and Castiel reached his nose.

"I'm home!"

"In the kitchen."

Dean quickly walked to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. "That smells amazing. How did you learn to cook so well?"

"Anna refused to learn how to cook because it was sexist and you know Gabriel wasn't going to learn how to cook so I took it upon myself to become the cook in the family."

"Well you could be a professional because this is heavenly. I think I have the Angel of Food for a boyfriend."

"Nope. Just the Angel of Thursday." Castiel turned and wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's neck. "Are you feeling better? I know how difficult it was on you to lose her."

"Better now that you've knocked a little bit of sense into me but I still think I could have done something differently to save her."

"Well think of this as a learning opportunity. You've lost someone that you cared about now you're going to go through everything you did and see what you could have done differently so you don't make the same mistake on someone else."

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel gently. "I love that you always manage to find some good in any situation. I don't know how you do it but you do and it's amazing."

"I spent a lot of time looking at the good within the bad. You tend to become a master at it when you do it long enough."

"I'm so glad I didn't lose you. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without you."

"You'd be sleeping at the hospital every night and spend every possible hour of the day either working on your patients or researching new techniques. Then in a few years you'd be so stressed that'd you'd have a meltdown of some sort and you wouldn't learn anything from it at all because you're as stubborn as a moose."

Dean laughed and shook his head at Castiel. "It's stubborn as a mule and I'm sure you're right. Now I'm going to go shower because I smell like hospital."

"Don't take too long. Dinner's almost ready."

"I won't. I'm not the one who takes five hour showers."

"I'm harnessing my chi." Castiel turned back to the food on the stove. "It's good for the soul and all that stuff."

"No you just like to use up all the hot water."

"So comfortable."

Dean left with a shake of his head and went to their room where he got his clothes. As he walked to the shower Dean nearly tripped over Zek who was fast asleep in his bed. He'd probably been running around the apartment all day while they were gone and worn himself out before Castiel even got home. Quickly Dean took a shower and was heading back to the kitchen when Castiel came out with two plates of food.

"I thought we'd cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. You've got nice timing by the way."

"Didn't even try. I'll go get the drinks." Dean poured two glasses of wine then sat down next to Castiel who was already flicking through the Netflix looking for a movie. "Put that one on. I could use a mind numbing action movie."

"Why do we always end up watching super hero movies when we don't pick out a movie ahead of time?"

"We just do. Don't over think it."

Castiel snorted and started eating the food. Dean followed suit and let out an appreciative groan as a cheesy flavor filled his mouth. Castiel made the best grown up mac-n-cheese in the world and he definitely didn't make it enough.

Halfway through the movie the two had finished eating their food and where now cuddled up on the couch together with a blanket around them. Castiel rubbed his bare feet against Dean's sock clad ones and scooted closer to Dean's warm body. They seriously needed to get their heater fixed before they died of hypothermia in their sleep.

"Go put on some socks if your feet are cold. My body only produces so much heat and there isn't a lot of friction between your feet and my socks."

"I don't want to get up. Can you get them for me?" Castiel gave Dean the puppy eyes that Dean couldn't resist. "Pretty please?"

"Fine."

Dean stood up and went in search of a pair of socks for Castiel who shot off the couch as soon as Dean had his back turned. Castiel quickly pulled out the pie he had dished out earlier and ran back to the couch with both in hand. Somehow Castiel managed to not drop the forks and placed them on the table in satisfaction. Quickly Castiel arranged himself on the couch so it looked like he hadn't moved and did so just in time for Dean to come walking in with a pair of thick, fuzzy socks in hand.

"I know your feet get super cold so I figure you might want these instead of a pair of your normal socks."

"Thank you Dean."

Castiel watched as Dean sat down, put the socks over Castiel's feet and looked back at the TV for several minutes before his mind seemed to catch up with his eyes. "Did you use socks as a diversion so you could sneakily present me with pie as a way of comforting me?"

"Did it work?"

"Very much so. I love you. You're so amazing." Dean peppered Castiel's face with kisses. "And you got cherry. You know exactly how to make my day better."

"What me being here isn't enough? Aren't I supposed to light up your life or something like that? Your whole world revolves around me."

"Of course your being here is enough but pie just makes everything better. Like if you were covered in pie you'd be absolutely positively delicious."

Castiel grabbed Dean's now empty plate and set it on the table before straddling his lap. "So you're saying that if I were covered in pie you'd like me better? I'd be more appealing to you than I am now."

"Now that I'd think about it you'd be sticky all the time and that just wouldn't do. It would make things difficult."

"How so?"

"The whole house would be a mess, every surface would be sticky and we couldn't have as much fun as we do now. The experimenting on various surfaces of the house would have to stop because we wouldn't want our guest being suspicious."

Castiel let out a low laugh. "Believe me Gabriel already suspects."

"Gabriel assumes that everyone is as freaky as he is. I don't like going over to his place because I'm almost a hundred sure he's done it everywhere and I do mean everywhere. Every chair, every table, every counter."

"You're probably right but I bet you haven't thought of the fact that your brother is probably a part of that exploration crew now."

"Cas!" Dean's eyes went wide as the realization set in full force. "Why did you have to say that? I was purposefully staying naïve and now you've ruined it. I'm going to have to burn my eyes out."

"Then you won't be able to see my beautiful baby blues as you like to refer to them."

"I would miss your eyes."

"So we've come to the consensus that you like me just the way I am and I don't need to be cover in pie along with the fact our brothers have exploratory sex lives."

"Both true although I won't mind trying the pie thing. That could be interesting especially after what we did with the chocolate body paint. I thoroughly enjoyed that and you definitely weren't complaining."

"That was fun." Castiel began kissing Dean's neck then moved up to his jaw before settling on his ear. "You know we only ate two little pieces of a whole pie and I have the ruined sheets on the bed since the good ones are being washed. I think this would be the perfect time for us to do a little experimenting with pie."

"I'll get the pie. You start stripping."

"Deal!" Castiel let out a laugh as Dean lifted Castiel off the couch and dropped him off in the bed before running to the kitchen for the dessert.

**You thought I was going to write some smut didn't you? Well I'm not. Maybe if you beg enough I'll do a little one shot but at this point the plan is to leave this alone. Any who, I hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**

**~CallaLilyLily**

**Lopithecus: Well now you know that they used it but now how. I forgot to put the picture up on Pinterest but I'm doing it right now. It's soooo cute! The makeup thing just kind of came to my mind and I could definitely see Anna doing that to Cas so I thought perfect. More I love yous and cuddles in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the review!**

**Obsessionisawonderfulthing: The fluff just comes to me and I imagine young Cas being absolutely adorable. Thanks for the review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Morning."

"Good morning Dean. Your first appointment is in room 134. I've got her file right here for you."

"Thank you." Dean switched his coffee to his left hand and picked up the file with his right then headed over to the room. "Good morning Mrs… Braeden. I'm Dr. Winchester. Let's take a look at your file shall we?"

The woman nodded and watched with bated breath as Dean opened up the file and began reading the papers within. Dean turned the page and frowned at the CT pictures. After several minutes of simply staring, Dean looked up at the woman patiently sitting in front of him.

"Did they tell you anything Mrs. Braeden?"

"No they just told me that I would need to come back for an appointment with the hospital's oncologist as soon as possible."

"You know what an oncologist is I assume?"

Mrs. Braeden nodded. "So I have a brain tumor?"

"Yes." Dean turned the file around so she could look at the CT pictures. "This is where the tumor is. After we do a few rounds of chemotherapy we'll take another CT to see if the tumor has reduced any then I'll get together with the neurosurgeon and we'll see about taking the tumor out."

"When will I need to come in for chemotherapy?"

"It's really up to you. I know that you probably need to set some things in order before coming in so whenever you are ready just call to make an appointment."

"Thank you doctor." Mrs. Braeden stood up and extended her hand to Dean. "I'll be sure to call to make an appointment as soon as possible."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

After Mrs. Braeden left Dean checked his appointments and was glad to know the next wasn't for fifteen minutes so he had time to drink his coffee in peace. Since he had nothing else to do Dean started to mess around on his computer as he drank idly from his coffee. Fifteen minutes later when a knock sounded on Dean's door he was surprised to find that he had been looking at engagement rings.

"What the hell." Dean quickly closed out of the window and turned towards the door. "Come in."

"Your next appointment is here."

"Send them in."

Dean fell onto the couch with a groan relieving the tension in his muscles for five seconds before he pushed himself back up. Castiel was running late because of a meeting with some investors and Dean was determined to have food ready when Castiel got home. The only problem was Dean only knew how to cook breakfast foods, Ramen noodles and large birds. Dean decided breakfast food would probably be the best choice seeing as they had no large poultry and Ramen wasn't much of a meal for non-college students. Dean pulled out the many ingredients he needed then started cooking.

Thirty minutes later Castiel entered the apartment to the smell of breakfast food which confused him thoroughly. Immediately Castiel headed to the kitchen to find Dean dishing out fried eggs with a huge smile on his face upon looking up. When looking closer Castiel noticed that hash browns, toast and breakfast rolls were also on the table.

"You know you can sit down right? I don't want it to get cold before you get the chance to taste my delicious creations."

"It smells delicious. I didn't know you could cook anything besides large birds and Ramen. Why have you not cooked breakfast before? This is amazing." Castiel moaned as he took another bite of his homemade hash browns. "These are the best hash browns I've ever had and these eggs are cooked perfectly."

"Stop I'm blushing."

"Like I could ever make you blush. I bet you can't even remember the last time you actually blushed."

"I can remember the last time I made you blush but that would be an inappropriate dinner conversation."

"Dean!"

Laughing Dean took a sip of orange juice. "I'm only joking Cas."

"Well I don't think it's very funny."

"Yes you do. You think I'm hilarious plus no one is here so it's not like there's anyone to hear what we're talking about in the first place. Now go back to enjoy the amazing meal I've prepared for you out of the goodness of my own heart."

"How kind of you."

"Don't be snarky I gave that food to you and I can just as easily take it away."

"Good luck prying this away from me."

"Wow if I knew you enjoyed my food this much I would have made breakfast for you sooner."

The two smiled at each other before enjoying the rest of their meal in comfortable silence. Afterwards the two continued to remain silent while doing the dishes then headed to the living room. Dean plopped down on the couch and lifted his head so Castiel could slide underneath seeing as Dean had the rest of the couch covered up. Absentmindedly Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair neither of them bothering to turn on the TV. After several minutes Dean reached out blindly for a remote which he quickly found and started messing with until gentle music filled the room.

"Did you plan this or is this just a happy coincidence?"

"I've had the station set there for a while if that's what you're asking."

Castiel made a noncommittal noise then fell silent for several moments. "You know you're kind of like Zek right now? He loves it when I pet his head. It makes him fall asleep."

"Did you seriously just compare me to your dog?"

"Well you're acting like him right now. All you have to do to make it more so is wiggle your leg and pant every once and a while."

"You are a cruel and degrading man."

"I'm sorry. Does it help that I think you look cute?"

"No. I'm not cute."

"Fine. Don't take the compliment."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"I'm done saying good Dean. That game is not very amusing."

Dean sat up with a groan and readjusted things so Castiel was now straddling his waist with their foreheads pressed together. "What do you want to do to amuse you?"

"We could always make out leisurely on the couch like a couple of teenagers."

"Did you ever do anything like that when you were a teenager? You strike me as the stay at home and study in your room all night type."

"I had one boyfriend before you and it didn't last very long so I never did the make out like crazy teenagers thing."

"Well I did so I can show you or we can do grown up things because we're both grown ups."

Castiel let out a laugh as Dean leaned in to capture his lips. "But I want to be an angst ridden teenager tonight. I had to stay late at work and it's made me surly."

"No teenager uses the word surly."

"I used the word surly when I was a teenager so you can't say that no teenager does."

"You were a special teenager though weren't you?"

"That's mean. Cruel even." Castiel let out a squeak when Dean pinched him on the rear. "Stop it Dean. That's not funny either."

A shrill laugh erupted from Castiel's throat as Dean lifted him up before flipping him so Castiel's back rested against the couch. Instantly Dean's hands went to work tickling and pinching Castiel so his shrieking laughter continued to fill the living room. Soon Castiel was gasping for breath and flailing around on the couch trying his best to get out from under Dean.

"Dean quit it! I can't-can't breathe." Castiel let out an undignified noise before kicking out at Dean who groaned. "Did I just kick you in the-"

Dean's voice sounded wheezy when he cut Castiel off. "Yes. Yes you did."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Why are you laughing then? I don't find this funny."

"I laugh sometimes when I'm uncomfortable and I'm definitely uncomfortable right now." Castiel continued to laugh while Dean slumped into the couch holding his groin. "You know I didn't do that on purpose right? I'm having a hard time catching my breath."

"If I didn't love you I would get you back but I do and I don't think I could move anyways."

"Did I really kick you that hard?"

"Well you didn't do it lightly. I'm never tickling you ever again. Did you play any sports when you were younger because you packed quite a wallop?"

"No I spent all my time in my room reading."

Dean sat up with a wince and reached for the remote. "Well that sure got me out of the mood of doing anything fun tonight."

"Just being around me isn't fun? You need to be groping me up in order to find some sort of fun in this relationship we have?"

"No but I enjoy it."

Castiel grabbed the remote from Dean and started flicking through the channels before settling on the Cooking Channel. Dean let out a groan but made no move to change the channel or argue with Castiel's choice. Suddenly Castiel jumped off the couch and ran to his desk where he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen before returning to the couch. For several minutes Dean made no comment about Castiel's random action but the curiosity soon grew to be too much for Dean to handle.

"What are you doing Cas?"

"I'm writing stuff down."

"Obviously. I meant what are you writing down."

"Just some recipes to look up and cook later. Did you think I came up with all the food I've made you? I simply know how to follow instructions that I've looked up on the internet."

"I'm glad you know how to use the internet to your advantage."

Castiel turned so he was facing Dean. "I have a question and I don't want to sound like an obnoxious boyfriend or anything but it's just-"

"Cas what is it?" Dean didn't bother to hide the amusement in his voice causing Castiel to blush deeply.

"I was just wondering if you ever got vacation time."

"Well I'm not the only oncologist but I am the head of the department so I would have to give them advanced notice and make arrangement but I could do it. Why? What were you thinking?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know Cas now spill."

"I thought that we could do something this summer like a vacation. Just the two of us and I know it might be a little soon but we're getting pretty serious and I figure a vacation would be the logical next step."

"Where would you want to go?"

"So you would want to?" Castiel's eyes lit up at Dean's question.

"I would love to. The last time I went on vacation was-I can't even remember- so I could definitely use a vacation plus vacations are supposed to be romantic or something like that."

"We are going to be leaving the hotel room Dean."

"You think I don't know that? This isn't a honeymoon this is a vacation. I know that difference. The nerve of you."

"Just making sure you didn't get the wrong idea."

Dean chuckled ruining his fake angry demeanor. "I understand but you still haven't answered my question. Where exactly is it you want to go?"

"Honestly I don't know. Somewhere in the United States because going out of country is a little much for a first vacation."

"We'll have to think about it then. Nowhere either of us has gone before that way it will be an adventure for the both of us. Is there anywhere you've always wanted to go?"

"Washington."

"D.C?" Dean looked fearfully at Castiel as he thought about spending vacation walking through museums. "You want to go to Washington D.C. on vacation?"

"No I meant the state Dean. I've wanted to go to Seattle since I was little. My mom was from there and she used to tell me stories and show me pictures that were absolutely beautiful."

"Time to start doing some research then."

"But where do you want to go?"

"Where you want to go." Dean kissed Castiel on the forehead after standing up then went to grab the laptop off the office desk and sat down again. "So I should probably tell you that I'm terrified of flying so we either have to drive or I need to get some heavy sedatives from the hospital."

"Get the sedatives."

"Alright then. What month during the summer are you thinking? Like June or July?"

"If we do mid-June then we can stay a couple of weeks then come back and spend the Fourth of July with our families?"

"Good idea."

"You know it's only January right Dean?"

"Yes but now I'm excited and when I get excited about something I start looking."

"At least I know you want to go and you're not just pretending to want to go on vacation."

"You know I'm going to be talking about this every day until we go on vacation and whenever I hear anything about Seattle I'm going to tell you about it right?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and went back to watching the TV screen. For the next few hours Dean was going crazy with the laptop making sure to bookmark any interesting links and occasionally telling Castiel some fact or another. By the time Dean was too tired to do anymore research Castiel was fast asleep with his head tilting back and his mouth wide open. Carefully Dean lifted Castiel bridal style and carried him to their room where he placed Castiel in bed before crawling in next to him. Only six more months until Dean would be taking his first vacation with Castiel.

**Sorry this is so late but I'm having trouble figuring out how I'm going to progress the story but I do have a plan so never fear. Don't forget to review!**

**~CallaLilyLily**

**Gustin: I hope the perfection continues and you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for its lateness. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Obsessionisawonderfulthing: Charlie may be coming back in later chapters you'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Lopithecus: I love socks so socks are always a good thing. Your mind is meant to go to dirty thoughts and the bees are the most amazing insect in my mind now. I don't plan on anything going horribly wrong with the couple (of course they have to have some fights but nothing dramatic) but that doesn't mean things won't go wrong. Thanks for reviewing!**

**klove-CIDnSN2: All reviews are good reviews. Thank you so much!**


End file.
